Technically, missing
by RomanReignsforlife
Summary: Read and review, please. One shots of my favorite wrestlers. Disclaimer: I down own WWE or it's wrestlers and Divas. Just my OC names. Read and review. :) I'm open to requests.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: R&amp;R

Sebastian' P.o.v.

"I love you". The Miz says.

Yeah. I'm dating Mike Mizanin Aka The Miz. And our relationship is now no where near where what it used to be. At first it was hugs. Kisses. Spooning Everything was great. And now being with him just seems like it's toxic. Like my own heart is suffocating and I'm barely staying afloat while he all the things he does to me, drowns me.

Sure. He says he loves me. But I know it's not real. I know it's absolute bullshit. We've been together for 15 months. And after the fifth month, I forced myself to stay with him. The cheating never stopped. The lying continued. And I was lucky the abuse didn't escalate. But I'm going to search for excuses on if I should stay.

I already found my answer that I want to leave him. For good.

He just wears a mask when he's around our friends at work.

But when we're alone he's this vile creature that I can't stand being around. Not one bit. He repulses me. He disgusts me.

"I said I love you". He says playing with my hair.

"Mike, I can't do this. I can't stay with you?".

His stern expression turns into hurt and anger. "Why? Do you not love me, either? Do I not make you happy?".

"No. Not anymore".

He gets off of the bed and yells, "Fucking bitch!". As he punches the wall.

I jump feeling startled. "Mike, please. Calm down".

"Don't tell me to calm down! Who is he? What's his name?". He has so much hate in his eyes I now feel frightened. But I don't say anything. I just get off the bed and slowly make my way to the door. Tip toeing like a cat.

"Answer me! is it Randy?!". He demanded.

I shook my head feeling terrified. "No". I whispered loud enough for him to hear. My phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone off the desk and ran for to the door. He caught me and slammed me against the wall. He punched me in the stomach. And slammed me against the wall again. When I was on the ground he spat on me and kicked me. Twice.

I hear a knock on the door. Someone shows up and beats up Mike. He punches him and kicks him til he's in pain.

"Are you okay, baby girl?". He asks.

"Help...me".

"I'll call an ambulance".

"9-1-1. Come to this address. My friend has been hurt. And send the cops over too. We're in room 217. Thank you".

"Okay, the ambulance are on there way. So are the police. You're safe now. I'll protect you".

"Thank you, Daniel".

"Anytime. Once this over, do you want to grab lunch with me? Sorry, if it's too soon".

"No, it's fine. I'd...I'd love to...Grab lunch with you".


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yeah. I simply stole and borrowed this from Gone Girl. lol. Which I don't own. Gillian flynn owns gone Girl. I saw Wrestlemania last night. It was awesome! I give it an A. I thought Roman would win, and as Soon as Seth cashes in, Ambrose or Orton would stop Rollins. But oh well. Congrats to Seth.

Dolph Ziggler

"Why would I try to destroy my marriage to the only woman I love? I put a ring on her finger. So why would I be this...This horrible man that everyone is turning me out to be?".

"And are you that guy? The guy who hits his wife?". Brie asked.

"No. I was raised better than that. I'm no savage".

"But all the evidence points to you, Dolph".

"Indeed, it may. But I'm innocent until proven guilty. And I am innocent. 100% innocent". He said calmly yet sternly.

"What makes you think you? Why should the world believe you? Why should I believe you?".

"Because everything my wife, Madison, has show the whole world is not true. Not one ounce of it".

"So, you aren't cheating on her?".

"Nope. Never have".

"What about all the names you call her?".

"I-"

"Did she make that all up"

"We fight. Probably more than average married couple. But I have never called her any names to disrespect her".

"Do you truly love, Madison?".

"Yes! With all my heart".

"Did you kill her?".

Dolph sat in silence. He processed the question and took a long pause.

"Yes".

Brie looked at him shocked. She was taken back by his answer.

He cleared his throat and said, "Our marriage was atrocious. She wasn't too kind to me. Going home to her, I know I was going into a fucking war! She never lets anything go. She just...She became someone I don't even recognize. I lied. I know I lied. But I did it to protect myself. And I can't live this lie any longer. So, yes".

"The entire world hates you, Dolph. Did you think you will survive in prison?".

"No. I know every one will degrade in every way. and I'm fine with that. But if you known her how I known her, you would have done the same. I fell...I feel this huge weight off my chest. And it kept weighing me down for a little over a decade. I just couldn't handle it, anymore".

"Then why not get a divorce?".

"It's hard to divorce a woman, who has aborted your child-twice. And tries to hide it. Those were my kids as well. She took my kids' life from them. She deserved it. When I said I'll love her til life and death, I meant it".

*Trial*

"Dolph Ziggler. Aka Nick Nemeth. We find you guilty of murder. You will be serving 25 years in prison".

As he walked slowly, he looked at the camera and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted Dibiase Jr

Ted's p.o.v.

I raised my eyebrow. "Your telling me, you have never celebrated new years?".

Zahra gave me a Blank look. "No. Holiday festivities in the Rush household were never a thing". She shrugged.

"What?! Not even Halloween? Or Christmas? How about easter? And please don't tell me, you've never gone Easter egg hunting! If you tell me that, Zahra Rush, we're celebrating a days worth of each holiday!". I said in shock.

"Ted, it's honestly not a big deal". She said trying to bargain with me.

"Yes! Yes it is".

"But why?". She said as she pouted.

Her lips are so kissable. Ugh.

"Because...You know? It doesn't matter. Meet me at my house tomorrow. 6:00 pm. Sharp".

"What are we going to do? You're not trying to get in my pants, are you?". She winked at me.

My cheeks turned red from blushing and embarrassment.

For real.

Who HASN'T celebrated any of those?

Parties. Gifts. Secret Santa. Scary movies and candy. Getting all the eggs and cheating. Who raised this girl?.

Sighing dramatically I came up with a good idea. I want to do a treasure hunt with her. "Zahra, would you like to go on an adventure with me?".

She smiled. "Sure! What kind?".

"You'll find out".

"Uh oh".

*New years eve. Ted's house*

Zahra's p.o.v.

I arrived at Ted's house and unlocked the door. I closed it and locked it.

"Hello?! Ted?!". I yelled form downstairs. I saw an envelope on the couch. I opened it and read the letter.

Zahra,

Hey there beautiful. This is your first clue. Walk up the stairs and pick up the second letter on the ground. I got movies and ice cream for tonight, is our movie night.

From, Ted

I rolled my eyes playfully and picked up the other letter.

Zahra,

Clue #2. Come to my room. I have a special surprise for you in a bag. My gift to you. Hope you like it.

From, Ted

I walked into his room. And I almost thought i was having a heart attack. It's ACTUALLY clean! Woooow. I grinned proudly.

I opened the bag, and found a beautiful necklace that matches with a bracelet. The diamonds on this is so beautiful. My heart blushed as I put on my bracelet.

"Do you like it?". He asked.

I jumped completely frightened. "TED! What the fuck, douche bag! You scared me!". I yelled.

Ted laughed. "Sorry, darling. Here. Let me help you, put on your necklace".

"Thanks. But you're still a douche".

He gave me the finger. I stood there shocked as my jaw dropped. "Teddifer James Jonathan Dibiase Jr! I'm going to kick your ass!".

He laughed as I hit him.

"Ow! Damn, girl".

"You deserved it".

He mimicked me. Fucking baby.

"And I have one more clue".

"Which is?".

*11:59 pm*

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!". We screamed in unison.

Then...He grabbed me by my waist. "Zahra Rush, you're so breath taking. And sexy. And polite. Will you be my girl friend?".

I kissed him and wrapped my legs around him.

After that, I had the best night ever in his bed with kisses and orgasms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: The reviews I've gotten for this is soooo kind and lovely! Thanks so much! :) 3 :)

Ted Dibiase Jr. and Zahra (Part two)

"Look at this weirdo". Nikki said.

"Which one?". Brie asked.

"Zahra". Nikki said giving her an 'obviously' look.

"Ugh! I hate her". Brie said giving Zahra a dirty look.

"Me too. Call her over here?".

"Duh, Nikki!". Brie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nikki, Brie, leave her alone. She's not bothering anyone". Ted said.

"Shut it!". Brie spat.

Ted shook his head in disgust.

"Zahra! Zahra!". Nikki yelled.

Zahra was being a goofball with Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee. They were laughing and smiling.

"Nikki's calling you, Zahra".

"Shit. What does she want now?". Zahra asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe to apologize for being a bully".

"The day she does that, the world will end". Bryan said.

AJ and Zahra giggled.

"Oh, I see Ted. Be right back".

"I'll come with you just in case, something happens". AJ chimed in.

Both girls walked to where Nikki, Brie, And Ted were standing. "What do you want, Demon?". Zahra asked.

Ted did his best to hide his laughter.

"I just wanted to tell you to stop texting Ted all the damn time. He's MY man. NOT yours. Got that?".

Zahra rolled her eyes. "I can't do that. Ted is my buddy".

"I don't care if he's your cousin or your on occasion step-brother fuck buddy! Stay out of his life!". Nikki demanded.

Zahra frowned but wasn't going to back down.

"Yeah. Ted, he don't want you. You're a nobody. Just an ugly beast. So, run along with ! Kay, darling?". Brie said taunting Zahra and AJ.

"Girls, stop. You both are so mean". Ted said standing up for Zahra and AJ.

"If you don't stop talking, no sex for two weeks". Nikki said.

"And no blow jobs. Or hand jobs. Think about it. Think about it real hard". Brie said.

"Why must you bully me, Nikki, and Brie. Why? What do you have against me, that you have strong distaste towards me?". Zahra asked getting mad.

"Well, for starters, we hate how you look. You dress like your in high school. Your also a nerd. I mean, cool it with comic books and video games". Nikki crossed her arms.

"This ain't no comic con! This is the WWE baby". Brie said.

Nikki and Brie gave each other a high five.

"In that case...I have an idea. You girls obviously like to talk a lot of shit. So how about, I challenge Nikki to a basketball game".

"Are you kidding me? A basketball game?". Brie said.

Nikki bursted out laughing. "Oh, pl-eeeeease! Look at you! You can't reach the rim!".

"I can't. But...I got to the WWE with hard work. And to quote AJ, 'Talent, isn't sexually transmitted'. How did you girls get here again? Oh, I remember! By sucking Vince Mcmahon's dick and sleeping with him before every Raw And Smack down".

Brie and Nikki glared angrily at Zahra.

"Don't forget to add that, because they aren't with Cena, or Bryan, they haven't held the title in how long? Two years? I guess Vince got tired of two used up equipment. If you get what I'm saying". AJ said smiling.

AJ and Zahra gave each other a high five. Ted smiled at Zahra. He smirked as he nodded.

"Okay, fine! I'll play you". Nikki said.

"Good". AJ said.

"You'll kick her ass, Nikki".

AJ rolled her eyes.

"And the winner will get...Ted". Zahra said.

"Fine! Tomorrow at the gym. 1:00. Day time".

Zahra nodded and gave an evil smile to Nikki.

*At the gym. During the basketball game*

Zahra dribbled the ball down the court. She faked left and went right. She crossed over Nikki as Nikki tripped and flopped. Zahra took a tiny step back and hit the jump shot. The ball went in as AJ, Bryan, and more of her friends jumped up and ran on the court.

Zahra winked at Nikki. Zahra smiled as they hugged her even though she was sweaty.

"You did it, Zahra!". Ted shouted happily.

"It was for you. I felt like you were stuck with Nikki. And no one should EVER feel stuck with someone".

"It was awful. I couldn't stomach it any longer".

Zahra smiled. "Ted, I'm all sweaty. You sure you wanna hug me?".

"I'm sure. But I'm also sure I want to do this". He cupped her face and kissed Zahra on the court. Zahra kissed him back. She smiled at him and bit her lip seductively.

"I love you, Zahra". Ted said as his face lit up in happiness.

"I love you too, sweetheart". Zahra smiled again only wider.

Nikki and Brie stomped off the court in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Based off the movie 'Prom Night'. The newer one. Which I don't own. Warning: Content.

Ted Dibiase Jr. and Zahra. (Part three. With Dean Ambrose)

"Zahra, tell them I didn't do it!". Ted shouted.

Zahra started sobbing. "I want to get out of here! I want to go home".

Dean looked at her sadly and put an arm around her. "Can we go now?". He asked the detective impatiently.

"Is this the guy? The creepy math teacher, in your high school?". The detective asked.

"Yes! Can I please go now? I don't want to be here no more!". Zahra cried out sobbing harder.

"Yes, you guys can". The detective said. He walked in and sat in front of Ted. The detective asked, "You disobeyed your restraining order. You killed her parents. You're going to prison. Why did you stalk this poor girl?!". The detective asked angrily.

"I want her to be with ME! Her boyfriend is no good for her. I loved her, since she was 14. She's so pretty. So kind. I need her".

"Stop!".

"I want her!".

"Hey! Stop!".

"I MUST be with her! I NEED to be inside her!".

"Don't look at her! You look at me!".

"I love you, Zahra Rush!". Ted yelled.

"Cut the shit!".

"My parents...they never loved me. Abandoned me. And every girtl I ever loved, stomped on my heart. I hear these voices that tell me, they love me. With her, I'm extremely satisfied. Without Zahra...I'm lonely. And scared. My heart can't function without her, Detective!". Ted shrieked.

"Then why would you do harm to her? Why did you put her through hell?".

"She rejected me. Just like my sister did when I was 15. She completes me in more ways than I can count".

"You're going to rot in hell".

"She fascinates me. She amuses. And in those tight jeans...I get turned on. Horny".

"You're a sick individual!".

"I DON'T CARE. Help me capture her heart, detective".

the Detective left and said, "Have a nice life in prison".

"You won't keep me from seeing her! I will find a way! Do you hear me?! I will!". Ted screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Zahra and Ted at Axxess

"Sam Roberts here with, Zahra Rush!". He announced as he smiled.

"Yes sir!". She said smiling.

"What's the happs?". Sam asked.

"The happs is, I was asked to be on total divas. But I declined".

"Aww. Why?".

"I like my privacy. I just want to focus on wrestling and hopefully doing movies with WWE".

"Nice, nice. I heard you're going to be in a movie called, 'You're next'. Is that true?".

"It is. But I won't give away any spoilers". She said sweetly.

"How do you feel about Darren young coming out of the closet?".

"I'm happy for him. The WWE is a family and we all support him. People make a huge deal about this kind of thing, just loook at the athletes who've come out. They inspired others and to always be themselves. If he's happy and in love, then that's all that matters". Zahra said smiling.

"Exactly. I'm a supporter of the LGBT community. So are you, I believe".

"Yep! I support same sex marriage". Zahra said smiling.

Any words for people who hate same sex couples?".

"Educate your selves and stop being so evil. Don't be close minded and ignorant. That's no way to be".

"True that. Are you booked for Axxess?".

"Yes! I'm facing Naomi for the Divas title".

"This is a huge crowd full of WWE fans! You must have signed tons of auto graphs".

"I love the fans. They're a huge part of my life. They truly are great".

"Good luck in your match".

"Thanks!".

*Remaining last minute in the match*

Naomi jumped off the top rope and did a cross body, but Zahra rolled through it and give Naomi the AA. She stood in a corner and yelled, "Come on! GET UP!".

Naomi stood up and Zahra speared her. She pinned Naomi and retained her Divas title.


	7. Chapter 7

Zahra and Ted go dancing and Randy wants a dance. Ted gets jealous. (Featuring Ronda Rousey).

Zahra went to the club with Ted. They were dancing and having a good time.

"Can I buy a drink?". Ted asked.

"Yeah. Mud slide. Not too much alcohol".

"You got it. I'll be right back".

"Ronda?!". Zahra said smiling.

"Hey, Zahra!". She said smiling.

"Don't crush me!".

Ronda laughed. "I won't". She giggled.

"Who are you with?". Zahra asked.

"My friend, Dolph. You?".

"Nice. My boyfriend, Ted".

"AW! Hey, did you see me at Wrestlemania?".

"I did! You were awesome! You looked like a bad ass, out there".

Ronda smiled. "Thanks! Hey, you have someone staring at you".

"Who?".

"Orton".

"Oh. Great". Zahra said sarcastically".

"He's not nice, I'm guessing?". Ronda asked.

"Randy, is a huge prick".

"What happened?". Ronda asked worriedly.

"He started rumors about me sleeping with him. And how Ted is cheating on me with, Eva marie. It sparked a lot of fights between me and Ted".

"What?!".

"So now I strongly dislike him".

"I don't blame you. I would too. Just ignore him".

"Believe me. I will".

"Wanna dance?".

"Sure!".

Randy walked over to where Ronda and Zahra were dancing and shaking there booty.

"Hey there, pretty. Can I get a dance? Lap dance even".

Zahra and Ronda ignored him as they continued dancing. Ted was still waiting for his and Zahra's drink.

"Come on, mamma. Shake that booty on me". Randy said as he smirked. "Let me hit that". Randy continued.

Zahra got irritated. "What, Orton? Can't you see I'm dancing?".

"Yeah, SO? Your body needs to be done right".

Zahra rolled her eyes. "Get lost. Go away, Randy".

"We can't even be friends?". He asked.

"After what you try to pull between me and Ted? No! We can't be!". Zahra yelled.

"Hey. Calm down, power puff girl". He said.

Randy grabbed Zahra's butt and she slapped him. "Don't touch my ass, boy!".

"Ow!".

Ted walked with the drinks and saw Zahra slap Randy. "What's going on here?". He asked.

"Randy is being a perv!". Ronda said.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"You flirting with my girl?". Ted asked as he raised his eye brow.

"Chill, Ted. We both know you won't do anything". Randy out his hand on Ted's shoulder.

Ronda grabbed the drinks and went to sit down.

"D-d-d-d-don't you touch me!". Ted said angrily.

"Hey, listen. Let's just calm down. Okay?". Randy said.

"You're right. I'm sorry". Ted said.

Randy turned to face Zahra. "So, what are you doing after you dump nipples here?". Randy said referring to Ted.

"Hey, Randy?". Ted said.

Randy turned around and Ted falcon punched Randy as he went to the ground.

Ronda and Zahra looked Ted in shock.

Ted smirked at Randy. He yelled, "HOW'S THAT BITCH?!".


	8. Chapter 8

Ted and Zahra at Wrestlemania

"What's the plan?". Zahra asked.

Vince said, "Zahra, you're going to spear natalya. Then you'll spear Tyson to win the match to win the titles".

"Yay!". Zahra said excitedly.

"Good luck". Vince said.

"This is a mixed tag team match for U.S. title and the Divas title!". Justin Roberts announced.

The crowed cheered.

Natalya and Tyson Kidd went to the ring first. The crowed booed them.

Zahra and Ted went into the ring as the crowd cheered.

The bell ring as Ted and Tyson fought first.

*Remaining minutes towards the end of the match*

"Oh! What a drop kick by Zahra!". Michael Cole said.

"Right on the button!". JBL exclaimed.

Natalya tries to Irish whip Zahra but she reverses it and gives a suplex to Natalya. Natalya drop kicks Zahra. She goes on the top rope. Zahra gets up quickly. Natalya jumps off the top rope, and Zahra spears her.

"WOW!". Michael cole exclaimed.

"WHAT A SPEAR". JBL yelled happily.

Tyson clotheslined Ted out of the ring. As soon as turned around, Zahra speared Tyson and pinned him.

"1. 2. 3.". The ref counted.

The bell rang and the crowd cheered.

Ted goes back into the ring and smiles at Zahra. They kiss in the ring and start a 'YES' chant.


	9. Chapter 9

Ted proposes to Zahra

Ted was nervous. Him and Zahra's relationship wasn't really arguing a lot. Sure. They did argue but forgave each other quickly. That's how strong there love is. It was making the other person happy.

Zahra put her Bike in the shed. She was full of sweat as her music played in her headphones.

Ted looked out the window. Zahra opened the door and smiled at Ted. "Hey, boo!". She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey, babe!". He smiled at her. "Nice bike ride?". He asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm gonna go shower".

"Okay".

After she showered she walked downstairs. "What are we going to do tonight?". She asked.

"Let's go to the basketball game".

She smiled. "Oh! I ALMOST forgot". she laughed.

"it's all good. Let's go".

They sat in front row. The Knicks were beating the Nets 68-65 in a back-and-fourth great game. When half time came around, he pulled out a box and bent down on one knee.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Ted, what are you-"

"Zahra. We've been dating for two years. You're the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. I love everything about you. Your personality. Your sense of humor. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Zahra Rush, I love you so much. Please, marry me, Zahra". He smiled.

The camera showed Ted and Zahra on the screen.

Zahra started crying as she looked at how much his words were true with such emotion in his eyes. She nodded. "Y-yes! I'll marry you!". She cried out. He put the tear cut diamond ring on her finger. She hugged him tightly as they kissed passionately. Every one on the arena cheered and clapped for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Zahra and Ted are no more

Ted couldn't believe it. His heart was filled with sorrow.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Ted's beautiful wife, Zahra dibiase Jr. has past away from stage 4 breast cancer. His mind, still traumatized from when the doctors told him she didn't have much time to live longer.

They only gave him one choice-To pull the plug. And that's what he did.

Everyone attended the funeral. Friends. Family. They expressed there condolences and Ted knew that everyone saying, "I'm sorry for your loss" and, "She was a great girl" could never and will never bring her back!

He went home into the house that was once filled with plenty of love. Laughter. Fights. Heart to heart conversations about life and how short it is.

They even had three dogs. A beagle named sophie. And two pugs named Chester and Lizzy.

Ted couldn't eat anything. He couldn't sleep. He missed his wife's smile. He missed Zahra's touch. And how ironically patient she was when he admitted to being wrong, or stubborn.

He laid down on his bed and cried his eyes out. His sobbing and his tears over flowed his eyes. They got married at age 24. And 70 years later Ted would have never thought his beautiful wife would be deceased. Ted tried to tell himself to be strong, but being strong wasn't the answer. Ted pulled out his hand gun from the draw. He made sure it was loaded. He put the gun in his mouth, then...


	11. Chapter 11

Zahra joins degeneration X

"When do you come out?". Ted asks.

"Right after NWO, But before i go out there, I have to pee".

"You always have to pee".

Zahra chuckled. She walks into the bathroom and yells, "Fuck, Ted! What the hell?! ".

"What?". He said innocently.

"It smells like shit! What did you do in there?! What crawled up your ass, and died?!".

Ted laughed hysterically. "Well, when your food doesn't digest properly, you need to-"

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! I don't want a science lesson! You didn't even do a courtesy spray!".

"I'm only loving you any I can, baby". Ted said smiling and winking at Zahra.

She sighed and went into the bathroom anyway after spraying.

"Okay. Here I go".

"Knock em dead!".

During String vs. Triple H the NWO comes out.

"Oh my gosh! IT'S THE NWO!". Michael cole exclaimed.

Not long DX comes out. "WOW! DX IS HERE!". JBL yelled happily.

Then the shield's music played.

"What is Zahra doing here?!". Michael asked.

She took off her shield shirt and under neath it was a DX shirt. She stood next to all the members of DX.

*Main event. Seth Rollins attempts to cash in his contract*

"Curb stomp to Lesnar, but no, Lesnar goes for the F5...A SPEAR TO LESNAR BY REIGNS!". Michael cole yelled.

Seth goes to curb stomp Roman, and when he turns around...Zahra spears Seth. She leaves the ring and Roman stands in the corner. "OOOOOOOOOO-AHHHHH!". He roared.

"SPEAR TO ROLLINS! OH- AND ZAHRA WITH A SPEAR TO LESNAR!". JBL shrieked.

Lesnar got back up and Roman hit lesnar with a mighty spear!. Seth got up and Roman did a super man punch to Seth.

"1! 2! 3!". The ref counted.

"ROMAN DID IT! HE IS THE CHAMP! THE ROMAN EMPIRE HAS BEGUN!".


	12. Chapter 12

Zahra at the hall of fame

Seth stood at the podium. "Next up for the hall of fame is...Zahraaaaaa Rush!".

Everyone clapped and smiled.

38 year old Zahra Rush looked at the crowd with a huge smile on her face. "I am extremely privileged. And honored to be in the hall of fame. when I first arrived in the WWE, it was nothing like I read in the blogs".

Everyone laughed.

"Being in this company has helped me in so many ways. It helped me grow as a person emotionally. And mentally. It's also where I met my husband, Ted Dibiase Jr. You all are like family to me. You became my family when I practically had no one. You opened your minds. You opened your hearts and your arms and gave me friendship. People to confide on when I needed a friend or just to vent. Yes, we've had our differences but at the end of the day...I love you guys so, so much...". Zahra started to cry. "I remember when I was a little girl...People told me that I couldn't be this Diva who wrestlers. That I'll never be champion. And with hard work and my friends motivating me...For that, I say thank you for inspiring me! And for those of you who have kids, or want to have kids...Tell me them they can be whatever there heart desires as long as it's positive. Tell them that as long as they work hard, and believe in themselves ANYTHING is possible! Life has all sorts of challenges for us, and it's not about throwing in the towel. It's about getting up and fighting for what you want! Staring life in the face and saying, 'You are not going to beat me! I am going to BEAT you!'. I love you all. Thank you and have a good night".

Zahra blew a kiss the crowd as they cheered. Ted walked up on the stage and kissed his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Zahra cheers up Roman Reigns

Roman walked backstage. He wanted to jump for joy. Yell. Scream. Be happy. But he couldn't. He was so pissed and hurt that the Philly crowd ate him alive. Even though his cousin, Dwayne (aka the rock) Johnson gave him good, sound advice. 'Stay humble. Always'. Not even that could him up!. Zahra saw Roman and she said. "Hey". Calmly after what she just saw.

"Hey". He said sadly.

"What's wrong?".

He took a deep breath and put a hand through his hair. "I thought that when I won this royal rumble, the crowd would get behind me. For months the fans have behind me and now they turn on me. They talk shit about me on Bleacher Report. On Twitter. They say that my promos aren't sharp enough. That I'll never be in this guys caliber, or as legendary as Dwayne. I don't get it, Zahra! I bust my ass in the ring, I bust my ass in the gym. I'm even taking acting classes-I mean what more do the fans want from me? I just wanted this moment to be special. Winning the royal rumble and going to main event wrestlemania is one of my child hood dreams. I didn't expect to get this crappy reaction I just got! Am I...Am I not good enough for the fans?". Roman questioned.

"Every where you go people will boo and cheer you. But don't let the booing get to you, Roman. If you don't beat Brock Lesnar, he'll respect you because you have a lot of heart. And the fans will too. They couldn't do what you just did, tonight, because if this job was easy...then everyone would do it. Trust me when I say this, Roman. I truly believe Vince and Hunter have something very, very special brewing for you. I know it. I can feel it. Just keep working hard. And give it time. Roman Reigns won't be a jobber. Or a washed up has been on TNA. Roman will be a legend. If you didn't believe in you and Vince and Hunter didn't believe in you, then wouldn't have noticed how hard you work and say, 'Yeah. That's our next face of the WWE'. You did awesome tonight. I'm proud of you".

Roman smiled. "Thanks, Zahra! Your a great friend".

Zahra smiled at Roman and hugged him.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve Wilkos meets Zahra Rush (ch.14)

Steve stood in the ring with a microphone. "Look at all you idiots, thinking I was the good guy when a few weeks ago, I brutalized your beloved hero-Roman Reigns. I smashed him with a chair. I made him PAY for taking away MY chance at becoming champion. I DEMAND respect! I am holding the money in the bank brief case. So...When I do cash in, not only will I be champion, I will squash anyone who dare steps in my path! i have beat everyone in that locker room. John Cena. Daniel Bryan. Ryback. Dean Ambrose. None of those fools in the back can do this job as good as me. So, get off your asses and cheer for me! COME ON!". Steve yelled.

Zahra's music hits. She walks to the ring and grabs a mic. "Well, well, well. ! I see you're out making an ass out of yourself. Which is not too surprising". She muttered.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Roman?".

"Roman, has the night off. I'm taking over for him tonight. Yes, you won the rumble. Congrats! That's impressive. What baffles me and makes me mad is you disrespect these people that put money in your pocket. You talk down to them You think your tough shit. You think your the man. But your not. Not even close to it. Hell, I main evented wrestlemania and Roman main evented summerslam WAY before your children knew how much of a prick you are. Even way before your wife could find your dick during sex".

"Don't-don't try to come out here and patronize me, little lady!".

"Little lady?!".

"Yeah! You can advocate for Roman all you want. He got his ass handed to him by Brock and the same will happen when I-"

"When he beats your ass in a few months. Listen up, Wilkos. He will teach you respect if you don't wanna learn it! Pay close attention because in about two seconds if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna send you straight to sleep!".

"You mean how you bore these people with your promos?".

"No. More like how you bore people with your in ring skills. AND your promos!".

"OOOOOOH!". The crowd yelled.

"Listen, bitch! You tell your client that at Wrestlemania, I will crush his dream!".

"I will. After I send you his message". Zahra picked up Wilkos and gave him the GTS. The crowd cheered loudly. Zahra yelled, "WE WILL SEE YOUR BOLD ASS AT MANIA!".

(Ch.15)

John breaks up with Nikki. Ronda Rousey and Zahra cheer him up.

"It'll be okay, John". Zahra said.

"Yeah, Nikki was no good for you anyway". Ronda said.

"I was just tired of her lying to me all the time. And making a huge deal about the tiniest things. I can't believe I wasted a lot of time on a girl, who I thought was worth it. Why did I put in a lot of effort in someone who doesn't even love me. Who just wants me for my money. And will trap with what I don't want?". He said sadly.

"Because some girls are vindictive. And they manipulate there man by sex and nothing more. No passion. Just regret". Zahra said.

"And also, we accept the love we think we deserve. You deserve so much more than Nikiki, John. You deserve better than what you've gotten. Relationships suck and they're hard. The good ones are hard to come by but the right girl will go for you".

"And she will be everything you want in your dream girl".

John smiled. "You girls are awesome. Don't ever change".

Zahra and Ronda smiled at John as they hugged him.

Zahra, paige, AJ, and Ronda have a girls night in. (Ch.16)

"Is it still raining?". Zahra asks.

"Unfortunately, yeah". Ronda said.

"What do you girls want to do tonight?". Paige asks.

"Oh, I know!". AJ beamed.

"What?". Paige asks.

"Movies!". AJ cooed.

"I'll get the pizza". Zahra said.

"I'll help you. We'll meet you here". Paige said.

Ronda and AJ watched baseball on TV. They avoided eye contact because they both like each other-more than friends. Phil is a shitty boyfriend. And Ronda has a huge crush on AJ.

"I have an idea". Ronda said breaking the ice.

"What is it? Strip poker?".

Ronda laughed. "No. 20 Questions".

"Okay. I'll start. Favorite dessert?".

"Banana split. Weirdest thing done in bed?".

"Phil sucked and licked on my neck like it was a fucking ice cream cone. Like my neck had whipped cream. And hot fudge. And sprinkles. Favorite position?".

Both girls laughed at the visual.

"Missionary. French kiss or regular kiss?".

"Both if it's not over done. Do you like anyone more than a friend right now?".

"Yeah. You". Ronda smiled.

AJ was shocked. "Me? Really?".

"Of course. Look at you. You're so pretty. Funny. Nerdy. and I have secret thing for nerds. Would you date me?".

AJ blushed. "Definitely. Kiss me?".

"I'd be a jerk off not to".

Before Ronda and AJ could kiss they heard the door knob twist.

"We're back!". Zahra sang.

"We've got Pepsi". Paige said.

The girls ate there pizza and talked about a lot of things.

"Paige? How's Bradley in bed? On a scale of 1-10". AJ asks.

"9.4" .

"Really?". Zahra asks.

"Yeah. AJ, how was Phil in bed?''.

"Besides him screaming, 'Best in the world!' He's a 3-"

Then they heard sounds next door. "Oh, DANIEL! MMmmm!". Brie moaned out.

"YES! YES!". Daniel screamed and moaned.

All the girls giggled uncontrollably. "Spin the bottle, anyone?". Ronda asks.

Ronda spun and it landed on Paige. Ronda pecked Paige's lips as AJ hid how jealous she felt. But she knew it was only a game. Paige spun and it landed on AJ. AJ pecked Paige's lips as Ronda rolled her eyes at Paige. AJ spun and it landed on Zahra. Zahra quickly kissed AJ. Zahra spun and it landed on Paige. As Paige and Zahra got into deep kissing Ronda and AJ just looked on.

Ted was walking with Bradley to the hotel room to see if the girls wanted to go see a movie.

"I don't think they're stopping". Ronda said.

"Well, we can always do this". AJ launched herself onto Ronda and kissed her so aggressively and passionately.

Bradley opened the door and had a shocked look on his face. "Paige?".

Paige slammed her fist on the bed. "Fuck! I know I shouldn't had given him a spare key!". She yelled.

Zahra has an in ring argument with Randy Orton and she gives me an RKO. (Ch.17)

"What are you doing?! I'm supposed to kick him in the head!". Randy yelled.

"That's not in the script! You're supposed to tag me in and he's going to tag AJ in! Now, tag me in!".

"No! fuck off!".

Zahra got fed up. She turned Randy around and gave him an RKO.

"AN RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!". Michael Cole yelled.

Zahra and Ted have there first fight (Ch.18)

"Zahra! Zahra, get back here!". Ted yelled.

"No! Are you touching me? DON'T TOUCH ME!". She shouted.

"We need to talk!". Ted pleaded.

"There isn't shit to talk about! Apparently, your girlfriend doesn't exist!".

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that okay?".

"Then what did you mean?! Huh, Ted?".

"I just don't want people starting rumors about us. I'm sorry I said that. I wasn't thinking, okay? And I wish I was when i said that, I'm sorry!".

"Take the word sorry, and-and you can shove it up your ass!". Zahra yelled.

"ZAHRA! I already said I'm sorry, GOT DAMMIT! What more do you want from me?". Ted screamed.

Zahra looked at him even more hurt than she already was. Ted screamed at me. And he has never raised his voice at her. "Zahra, I-"

She slapped him. "Get out! GET OUT!". She screamed.

*The next day*

Tissues were all over the bed from the night before. Ted gently woke her up and bought her, her favorite kind if flowers; Lillys. "Hey, honey. I'm so sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you. Anything you want".

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry too. I love you". Zahra said.

"I love you too, baby girl".

"Good. Now take me shopping".

Ted laughed. "Okay".

Zahra does something to Brock Lesnar

Lesnar was man handling Cena and Bryan and Roman Reigns. Before Brock could give Roman am eight F5, Zahra goes in the ring. "Why is she in the ring?! Zahra, get out of there-OH!". JBL shouted.

Zahra gave lesnar a german suplex through the table. She smirked at him and said, "Suplex city, bitch!".

A/n: Let me know what you think! R&amp;R. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Zahra meets Ronda Rousey (and Bailey from NXT)

Zahra was walking with Cody Rhodes backstage. Zahra had just won her title match against Nikki Bella about half an hour ago. She saw UFC WMMA fighter, Ronda Rousey. Zahra smiled at the former champion. "That's her". Zahra said.

"Wow. She's pretty. Go talk to her". Cody said.

"What? No way. You do it!". Zahra said.

"I can't do it".

"Why not?". Zahra asked.

"If I saw the wrong thing, she'll break my arm" .

"No she won't. Here, hold my title. Put your name on it if you want. I'm gonna go meet her".

"Okay. Good luck".

Zahra walked up to Ronda who was on her phone texting.

"Hi". Zahra said shyly.

"What do you want?". Ronda snarled.

"I just want to say I'm a big fan. And...Can I give you a hug?". She smiled at Rousey.

"No, now get away from me!". Ronda snapped.

Zahra's smile faded into a frown. 'What's her problem?' Zahra thought to herself. "You know..." Zahra said. "I thought you were this bad ass chick who is cool and sweet. But you're not. I was wrong for ever liking you". Zahra said harshly and then walked away.

"Was she nice?". Cody asked.

"No. She is a complete bitch and-ooooH!".

"HI!".

"Who's behind me? Whos' hugging me?". Zahra asked.

Cody smiled. "It's-"

Bailey cut him off. "Hi, I'm Bailey! I-I just wanna say that I'm a huge fan of yours! I love your wrestling style and...yeah!". Bailey smiled politely and nervously.

"Aw, thanks sweetheart! And welcome to the roster!". Zahra smiled at Bailey.

"Thank you! Uh, I know this is sudden, but...Can I get your number?". Bailey asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah, tell me your number. I'll text you".

Bailey told Zahra her number and did what she said she would.

"There you go".

Bailey squealed. "YAYY! one more thing. Well, make that two".

"Name it".

"Can I give you another hug?".

Zahra smiled. "Go for it, daring".

Bailey leaped and wrapped her legs around Zahra.

Cody smiled at the girls.

Bailey whispered in Zahra's ear, "And the second thing is, I'd like to go on a date with you. Anywhere you want".

Zahra blushed and giggled. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'd love to go out with you".

"Yay! Just don't be late, or else!". Bailey winked at Zahra.

"I won't. Believe me". Zahra slightly bit her lip.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Doing a new pairing. Zahra/Bailey. Zahra/MeishanTate. Zahra/Ronda Rousey. :)

Ronda wants Zahra to go out with her

Ronda stood in front Zahra as she was walking. "Hey". Ronda said. She did her best to put on a charming smile.

"Yeah, hi". Zahra said.

"What's your deal?". Ronda asked.

"You were a bitch to me. That's what!". Zahra snarled.

"Yeah, AND? Sweetie, I'm a bitch to everybody".

"I can see that, now move. I have to get back to my friends".

"What, are you there pet or something?". Ronda said codly.

"No! I wanna hangout with my friends, now move!". Zahransnarled,

"Go out with me and I'll move. All you gotta do is say yes". Ronda said bluntly.

"Sorry. You missed your chance".

"Sweetheart, I won't take no for an answer. You know who i am. Just...have lunch with me".

"I already told you, no. Kindly get out of my way".

"Why should i? One lunch date wont harm you".

"Yeah it will. I like thisgirl and i wont go out with you. I know your kind. Sassy. Controlling. And tons of trust issues. No thanks".

Zahra powered past Ronda. A fuming Ronda could no longer bite her tongue. "I will get you to be my girl! Just watch! I WILL, ZAHRA!". Ronda yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

Zahra stands up to Ronda Rousey

It was Summer Slam. Ronda and Brie is booked to lose to Zahra in a squash singles match. Ronda and Zahra glared angrily at each other.

Ronda grinned at Zahra. "I am the GREATEST Women's UFC fighter of all time! From A-Z 1-100 I have crushed all of my opponents. Just like...I will crush you, Zahra! And at Summer Slam, I will lock in that arm bar and i will break that arm of yours! Just like I did to Meisha Tate. And that pretty face of yours will be in so much agony, you'll be kissing my ass and giving me respect like Yankee fans are doing to A-Rod!".

Zahra smiled at Zahra. "You're dominant in the octagon. Indeed, you're right about that. You're a fierce competitor. An unstoppable fighter. And I respect you for that, but I don't respect is that ego of yours! Let me tell you something, Ronda, everyone can be defeated. And I will not only beat you to a pulp, I will beat you senseless. Welcome to Zahra's school of ass whooping. When your in class, I will teach you about humility and the only way to do that is to kick your ass this Sunday! You aren't gonna look like Ronda Rousey, the most dangerous UFC fighter in the world. You're going to look like Ronda Rousey, THE BITCH. MY BITCH. You're in my ring! You think you got what it takes to defeat the Divas champ? Think again, Jack! I will knock you down a few pegs, and stick that chip on your shoulder along with your face, so far up your ass, you'll be shitting your own features for a month!".

Ronda's eyes started twitching along with her lips that started quivering. No one has ever talked to her like that. EVER!.

"You may talk tough now, Zahra, but when you tap out...You'll just be a Diva who will be embarrassed. And you'll be another name that I have beaten".

"It's not me who NEEDS to fight you. It's you who NEEDS to fight ME! When i go for that spear, everyone will know you're a one trick pony. And your career will detonate and disappear before your eyes. When you lose this Sunday, you will feel what you've never felt before; Shocked. Because i will expose you for the fraud that you are. You will take your ball and go home. If you don't win the title...You will just be another has been. An over rated and over hyped fighter, who got her ass beat by someone that EVERYONE ACTUALLY LOVES AND RESPECTS". Zahra spat.

*End of the match*

"ZAHRA WITH AN ARM BAR. OH MY GOD, SHE'S GOT IT LOCKED ON TIGHT. THERE'S NOWHERE FOR RONDA TO GO-AND SHE TAPS OUT!". Michael Cole yelled.

The crowd cheered as Zahra retained her Divas title. Zahra blew a kiss at Ronda and Bailey came out to Celebrate with Zahra.

Zahra and Bailey celebrate Christmas (Ch.22)

"I got you something". Said bailey. "Here". She smiled at Zahra.

Zahra unwrapped her present. "Wow! Thanks, Bailey!".

"Your last tablet had a lot of cracks in it, so I got you a new one. and an SD card".

"Well, that's very sweet of you!". Zahra kissed Bailey on the cheek. "Here's your present".

Bailey wasted no time unwrapping it. She gasped. "Is that..."

Zahra smiled. "Yeah". She said shyly.

"The PS Vita. And all my favorite games".

Bailey jumped on Zahra. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!". Bailey kissed Zahra a million times.

Zahra confronts a jealous Bailey (Ch.23)

"Great win!". Meish Tate said smiling.

"Thanks!". Zahra said smiling at the woman's UFC fighter.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go theater hopping with me". Said Meisha.

"Yeah! How does tomorrow sound?".

"Tomorrow sounds great. Meet ,e around 11:15 am".

"Alright. I'll see you there". Zahra smiled at Meisha and gave her, her cell number.

Bailey looked at Zahra, upset.

What's wrong?". Zahra asked her girlfriend.

"YOUR WHAT'S WONG!". Bailey shouted.

"Why are you upset, baby?". Zahra asked softly.

"You were talking to another girl".

"Honey, me and Meisha are just friends. Only, Strictly friends with no benefits. Why are jealous over her?".

"She'll try to take you from me!". Bailey pouted as she got emotional.

"No she won't. Come here".

Zahra hugged Bailey. "I love you and only you. Okay?".

"Okay. I love you too".


	18. Chapter 18

Randy tries to make Zahra an indecent proposal

"Hey, Zahra". He said kindly.

"Oh, hey, Randy". Zahra said smiling.

"I've come to propose something to you".

"Whassup?".

"Do you..." He looked at Wade Barret. "Do you mind? We need some privacy".

"No. Not really". He crossed his arms and looked at Randy.

Randy shook his head. "As I was saying, do you want to be with something with me?".

"Depends on what it is". Zahra said.

"Friends with benefits".

Zahra and Wade looked at each other and laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me? WHAT?". He snapped.

"Randy, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but-"

"But, what?!".

"I'm already with Bailey. I'm sorry". She frowned.

"Oh, WHO THE HELL IS BAILEY? THE 20 SOMETHING YEAR OLD WOMAN TRAPPED IN A TEN YEAR OLD'S BODY?". He yelled.

"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. So watch how you speak of her, before you will have no little Randy orton's running around!". She spat at him. She gave him her famous, 'I will fucking end you' death glare. She balled up her fists.

He backed away slowly and jogged out of Wade's locker room.

Wade laughed. "Wow, Zahra! The big, bad viper just turned into a fucking scared dead snake!".

"Well, he had it coming!".

Randy's girlfriend Kim Kessler walked into the locker room. "Hey, bitch! How dare you talk to my man like that! Who the hell do you think you are?!". She yelled in Zahra's face.

Zahra eyes grew intense and said, "First of all, grow some fucking manners, you're in a work place! And secondly, you are what? 38? Do yourself a favor, sweetheart, and get yourself a got damn education you FUCKING savage! And thirdly, don't you dare talk to me like that ever again! My name is not bitch, my name is Zahra and I've earned the right to be called by my name! Do you got that you two cent ho?". Zahra snarled at Randy's girlfriend.

"Yes mam". Kim said calming down entirely,

"Good. Now get out of here before I spear the bones out of your body".

"Damn, Zahra! 2 for 2!". Wade said smiling.

"And you, you go get me something to eat". She said playfully rolling her eyes at Wade.

"Yeah, okay. Nice try exorcism lady!". Wade started running.

"What you say, Barret?". She ran after him chasing him to catering.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Dolph's real name is Nick Nemeth. I love Dolph. :)

Dolph tutors and asks out Zahra

"Hi, are you Zahra?". Randy asked.

"The one and only". Zahra said.

"I'm your Math tutor. I'm Nick".

"Hi". She said sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you. Let's get started".

She nodded and they sat down at a desk in the library. She took out her text book and her Math notebook. He took out his pen and a notebook. "Okay" he says, "What are you having trouble with?". He asks nicely.

"We're now covering Polynomials. And factoring. I hate this shit. We just covered integers".

"what was the grade of that test?".

"88".

"And the grade to pass the class?".

"75".

"You passed! That's good, congrats". Nick said smiling.

"Thanks". Zahra said accepting the compliment. "Should I take out my notes?". She asked.

"Yeah. I know how much of a pain in the ass this can be".

Zahra took out her handouts. And her homework. "She just assigned this today. We only have to do five questions, and I need some serious help".

"Don't worry. I'll get you through this class. Who do you have?".

"Chen".

"the professor who's class is almost two hours long?".

"Yep".

"I feel bad for you".

Zahra shrugged helplessly.

"Alright, well, let's get started".

The first question was; 2x-(5a-3b+2b)-2a

"Okay, this isn't so bad!".

She raised her eyebrow. "It's not?".

"No, look. You add 3b and 2b first..."

"Mhm". She said following along.

The way Nick explained made a lot of sense to Zahra. And this was no bull shit. she understood the material in good time. She liked how he has tons of patience to explain anything she didn't understand. And how charming he is. She could tell he isn't one of those charming assholes. He really is a good guy. Studying pre-law as his major, (going into college next year). Plus he's hot. And she knows that.

"Alright our half hour is up".

"Thanks for the help, appreciate it". She smiled at him.

"No problem, Zahra. See you next week?".

"Of course".

She packed up her things as he waited for another student of his. An idea popped into his head. "Hey, Zahra. Would you, uh, would you like to see a movie with me sometime? And dinner".

She smiled. "Sure! I'm free tomorrow".

"Great! Me too".

"Here's my number. I'll text you my address tonight".

"Perfect. And here's something for the road". He is tall so he kissed her. "I-I'm sorry. I always liked you , and-"

"It's okay. It's just...it caught me by surprise. That's all".

"Oh". He said feeling sad and disappointed.

"No, I didn't mean-I meant I always wanted you to kiss me".

His face lit up. "Be my girl?".

"As long as you'll be my boy".

He kissed her again. "Always will".


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: I bought Ronda Rousey's book. I started to read it. It's pretty good. I also got her shirt that says, 50 shades of Rousey'. :)

Zahra and the Miz party at his house

From Miz: I'm bored. :(

From Zahra: Hi, bored! I'm Zahra, what's your name? :D

From Miz: lol. Wench. Where you be at?

From Zahra: I'm chillin. You?.

From Miz: Watching TV. Wanna come hang out?.

From Zahra: Sure! You got anything to drink?.

From Miz: Yeah. I can make us pina coladas. :)

From Zahra: You won me over at pina coloads. :) LOL. I'll be right there.

From Miz: Hurry up lmfao. I'm in my underwear. ;)

From Zahra: *Play full eye roll* lol. Byyyeeee!

Zahra knocked on Miz's door. He opened it and smiled. "Hey, girly!".

Zahra laughed and said, "Hey".

He closed the door as he had the drinks ready. "So what are we gonna do?". She asked.

"I have an idea. Let's listen to music?".

"Are you for real?".

"Yeah, friends can still hangout! You know. Listen to music".

"Listen to music? What are we, 14?".

Miz rolled his eyes.

Zahra held Iphone. "We can always listen to this". She played his favorite song. 'Jump' by Kriss Kross.

"I'm gonna kill Dolph!".

"I can't believe you still like them!".

"I didn't like these guys, I don't even remember I..." Miz started to rap.

Miz:

Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad

I'm the Mac and I'm bad give you something that you never had  
I'll make ya bump bump wiggle and shake your rump  
'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna jump  
How high? Real high, 'cause I'm just so fly  
A young lovable, hugable type of guy  
And everything is to the back with a little slack  
'Cause inside-out is wiggity, wiggity, wiggity wack  
I come stompin' with somethin' pumpin' to keep youExplain jumpin'  
R&amp;B, rappin' bull crap is what I'm dumpin'  
Ain't nothin' sucker about Kris Kross, we all that  
So when they ask, "Do they rock?" Say Believe that 

Zahra started giggling and laughing. She connected her Iphone to to the speaker and played the music loud. She jumped on the bed and started to rap with the Miz and they started dancing.

Zahra:

ump jump  
The Mac Dad will make you jump jump  
Daddy Mac will make you jump jump  
Kris Kross will make you jump jump  
Uh huh uh huh  
Jump jump  
The Mac Dad will make you jump jump  
Daddy Mac will make you jump jump  
Kris Kross will make you jump jump

I like my stuff knockin' (Knockin')  
I love it when a girl is like jockin' (Jockin')  
The D-A-double D-Y-M-A-C  
Ya you know me  
I got you jumpin' and bumpin' and pumpin', movin' all around G  
In the mix, I make you take a step back  
They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked  
To the back you'll be fortin' again, is that coincidental?  
And like you know it, don't be claiming that it's mental  
Two lil' kids with a flow yExplainou ain't ever heard  
And none faking you can understand every word  
As you listen to my cool, smooth melody  
The Daddy makes you J-U-M-P

[Chorus]

Now, the formalities of this and that  
Is that Kris Kross ain't comin' off whack  
And for all y'all suckers that don't know  
Check it out

Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (go go)  
Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (go go)  
Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (go go)  
Some of them try to rhyme but they can't (go go)  
Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy  
Miggida miggida miggida Mac  
Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy

I make you wanna

[Repeat: x3]  
Jump jump  
The Mac Dad will make you jump jump  
Daddy Mac will make you jump jump  
Kris Kross will make you jump jump  
Uh huh uh huh

The Miz was dancing like a goof and imitating his friend, Fandango. Zahra danced as brie put it, "Like a white girl". Miz tried to break dance and imitate Michael Jackson horribly. Zahra was shaking her butt on Miz and he a boner, poking Zahra like on Facebook.

They were laughing and drinking. He looked Zahra deep in her eyes and had a soft yet gentile look on his face. in his eyes. "Zahra, why did we break up?".

"Honesltly, I don't remember it too much. Something about you not having enough time for me". She sad sadly.

"Oh. Well, now that we're both here. And alone. Zahra, can we get back-"

She wasted no time. She kissed him passionately and wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

*Hours later*

She let out a gasp and a fierce moan.

"Uuuhh, Zahra!". Miz moaned out.

She got off him and laid down next to hi, cuddling against him, on his chest.

"WOW. That was amazing". Miz said.

They were breathing heavy and satisfied. "I really needed that. I love you, Mike. I love everything about you. And the sex we just had? Fucking mind blowing! I mean, you came so hard, I never...It's just...your just...fucking awesome. Fucking amazing".

The Miz snored like a bear mixed with the bad sound of a muffler.

She grinned at him and said, "Oh, that's just rude". She smiled at how cute he was while snoring.

A/n: Borrowed this from Two and a half men and the movie, 'Just friends'. :)


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean she's not here?!". Randy yelled.

"She left". Dolph said.

"Well, obviously! Do you know where she went?". Randy asked frustrated.

"Nope".

Randy sighed. He cursed at himself mentally. "I knew I shouldn't of let her go".

"Randy-"

"I'm such a fucking idiot! I had a good girl and I can't believe I didn't stay with her! I...I can't believe I went back to my old ways. Sleeping around and not giving a shit about other girls' emotions".

"Randy, listen to me. Okay? Try calling her. If you want her this bad then go get her. You haven't lost yet man". Dolph said.

"Alright". He called Zahra hoping she would answer. He's an atheist but he needed god now, more than ever. Randy wanted to explain and apologize. He hoped she will forgive him and gave him another chance, but it's just like said in a song, "If you get her back, it will never be the same. All the trust is out the door".

The phone rang and finally someone answered.

**The number you're calling has been disconnected and is not working. Good bye. **


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: I borrowed this from the movie, 'Unfriended'. I thought it was an awesome movie. :) But at the same time, it goes to show how shitty people are on face book. Which is why I don't have face book. Or twitter.

(Part 1)

_Let's play a game. We're playing, "Never have I ever". Everyone, put your fingers up. Whoever has all five fingers down...Let's just say, that person won't be living. _**It typed. **

** Dolph, Layla**

_Never have I ever...Slept with the whole basketball team. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

**"No! Lay, tell me you didn't" **

**"I'm really sorry, honey. I am!". **

**She put her thumb down. **

_Never have I ever...Got her sister pregnant, then demanded an abortion. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

**"Fine, fine! It was me! Lay-"**

**"No, Dolph!". **

** "I swear, Lay, it was just once!". **

**"When?!". **

** "Last new years eve! We were drunk and-"**

** "It doesn't matter! You still-"**

**"What about you?! You aren't so fucking innocent!". **

** "Just shut the fuck up, Dolph!". **

** Dolph put his index finger down. **

_Never have I ever...wanted a divorce._

**Dolph put his thumb down. "Lay..." He looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. **

** "How long, Dolph?". She asked angrily. **

** "Two years ago. I know I should've-"**

** "So you stringed me along for two years?! Do YOU even LOVE ME?! What-"**

** "I know I fucked up, Layla! Alright? Let's just calm down-"**

** "How am I gonna fucking calm down?!". **

**"Just chill the fuck out-"**

** "Who are you. Dolph?! WHO?". **

_Never have I ever...Went to alcoholics anonymous. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

**Dolph put another finger down. **

**Layla shook her head disappointingly at him. **

**"He started to tear up. "I just can't do it. I tried, okay? I really did! I just couldn't!". **

** "Just hush up". She muttered. **

_Never have I ever...Told anyone I stole 70% of Dolph's money, from his bank account. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

**"Are you fucking serious?!". He shouted.**

** "Sweetie, I want you to understand-"**

**"Understand what?". **

** "I needed money! I had none, and I just-"**

** "You just what? YOU JUST WHAT, Lay?!". He screamed. **

** "Don't scream at me, got dammit!". Lay shouted. **

_Never have I ever...Flirted with boys, online. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

**Layla out her finger down. "I was lonely, Dolph. We had just broke up, and...I didn't want to be alone". She said sadly. **

** "Lay, it's okay". Dolph sighed. **

_Never have I ever...Requested for nude pictures from exes. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

**Dolph put his finger down. "I-I'm sorry! We were apart for so long. Please forgive me, Layla! Please!". Dolph begged and started crying. **

** "I do forgive you, sweetie! I love you, no matter what". Layla cried out. **

** "I love you. So much". **

**Emotions ran high. **

_One last question, here comes the bonus-lightening question! Ready? Never have I ever...Lied everytime I said, "I love you". _

**Dolph put his pinky down. "I'm so, so sorry, Layla". **

**"No! NO!". Layla screamed. **

** Dolph's claptop screen went frozen black and is body split in half. **

**"AHHHHH! DOLPH, NO! What do you want from me, you crazy fuck? What are you going to do with me, you bloody bastard!". She shouted. **

_I'm not going to give away my secret, baby. All you need to know is I have one thing to show you . _

**She turns on the lights to see Laura Barns alive. Lay's eyes open really wide, but Laura takes a gun and opens her mouth. **

_This is all your fault. __**She typed. And then...**_

A/n: Part two, soon! :p


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Based off the movie 'Prom Night'. The newer one. Which I don't own. Warning: Content.

Ted Dibiase Jr. and Zahra. (Part three. With Dean Ambrose)

"Zahra, tell them I didn't do it!". Ted shouted.

Zahra started sobbing. "I want to get out of here! I want to go home".

Dean looked at her sadly and put an arm around her. "Can we go now?". He asked the detective impatiently.

"Is this the guy? The creepy math teacher, in your high school?". The detective asked.

"Yes! Can I please go now? I don't want to be here no more!". Zahra cried out sobbing harder.

"Yes, you guys can". The detective said. He walked in and sat in front of Ted. The detective asked, "You disobeyed your restraining order. You killed her parents. You're going to prison. Why did you stalk this poor girl?!". The detective asked angrily.

"I want her to be with ME! Her boyfriend is no good for her. I loved her, since she was 14. She's so pretty. So kind. I need her".

"Stop!".

"I want her!".

"Hey! Stop!".

"I MUST be with her! I NEED to be inside her!".

"Don't look at her! You look at me!".

"I love you, Zahra Rush!". Ted yelled.

"Cut the shit!".

"My parents...they never loved me. Abandoned me. And every girtl I ever loved, stomped on my heart. I hear these voices that tell me, they love me. With her, I'm extremely satisfied. Without Zahra...I'm lonely. And scared. My heart can't function without her, Detective!". Ted shrieked.

"Then why would you do harm to her? Why did you put her through hell?".

"She rejected me. Just like my sister did when I was 15. She completes me in more ways than I can count".

"You're going to rot in hell".

"She fascinates me. She amuses. And in those tight jeans...I get turned on. Horny".

"You're a sick individual!".

"I DON'T CARE. Help me capture her heart, detective".

the Detective left and said, "Have a nice life in prison".

"You won't keep me from seeing her! I will find a way! Do you hear me?! I will!". Ted screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ted, please calm down!". Stephanie begged.

"I'm not going to calm down! My girlfriend is missing, how in the hell can I not panic? How the hell can I not worry? Please, do tell! Share some ideas with me because, I'm dying to know how in the fuck I can not be worried!". Ted yelled as his face got red.

He didn't mean to yell at one of his bosses. Stephanie is like a big sister to him. Who wouldn't go crazy if someone they love went missing? It'd be hard not to. You outta be a fool not to.

"Ted, we'll let the police handle this. Follow me, so you can...unwind. Okay?".

Ted nodded slightly and whispered, "Okay. Sorry I acted that way, Steph".

She frowned at him. "Its okay. If it helps, I'd do the same thing to".

Triple H patted Ted on the back and motioned for Ted to go with him. They sat in his office and Triple H closed the door. "Listen. I know you're best not to freak out. But its best if you don't have a match tonight. I'm replacing you with Dolph Ziggler. I want you to have a couple days off. You know, clear your head".

"Paul, NO! You have to-"

"I can't. Not like this. I don't want you wrestling upset".

Ted's lips started to quiver. He tried to hold back his emotions. He put his hands through his hair and cried out, "I should have protected her more, Hunter! I...I LET HER WALK AWAY!".

"Woah. What do you mean?". Hunter asked concerned.

"I was too insecure. Too jealous. Too...too strict on everything. For gosh sakes I'm her boyfriend. Not her fucking father! How could I do this?!".

"You didn't do anything! Okay? She ran off with Rollins knowing he was trouble. And she-"

"Shut up, Hunter!". Ted screamed as he weeped.

"Zahra ran with that weasel and she made her decision, so-"

"Shut the fuck up! SHUT YOUR GOT DAMN MOUTH!". Ted shouted as he slapped Hunter. "Now, I'm sorry for doing that! But we're not getting to the root of the problem! So fucking help me!". Ted demanded angrily.

"Fine. But do that again and-wait. What's that?". Ted asked.

"What's what?". Hunter asked putting something underneath his hand.

Ted noticed something. "Those look like photos". He pointed out.

"No. No. Its just...its family photos. Boring stuff". Hunter said trying to cover it up.

"Let me see what's in your hand". Ted gritted through his teeth.

Hunter shook his head. "No!". He spat.

"Do it. NOW!". Ted snarled.

Hunter opened his hand. Ted took the pictures and his eyes began to water in sorrow and shock. "Thats...and you...Seth would never...Why, Hunter? Why her?".

"Because, Ted. Because...I can. Because I hated how you treated her. Rollins was my escaped goat. He played no part in this. No one else did. It was all me. I wanted to take away what you love most. You were addicted to her. You CRAVED her. And once she told me, she sees me like a father figure...that shit pissed me off! So i did what needed to be done. I also video taped it. See?".

Hunter showed Ted the video. "You had what i wanted. Stephanie is just washed up, and my kids...Which i fucking hate by the way, they'll be next!". He grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!". Ted screamed.

Hunter picked up the gun. "Nuh uh! Dont move!". He pointed it at ted.

"She's not here". Rollins mumbled.

"What do you mean?!".

"Look, She's not in the box! The killer said she would be!". A detective yelled.

"Fuck! What'd the note say?".

"Time to play the-" Rollins gasped sharply. They ran to Hunter's office.

Ted and Hunter fight over the gun and before they can break the door down, a shot is fired. Hunter slides down the wall with blood coming out his mouth. "Game. Over".

Ted moves gingerly trying to grab a knife and before hunter shoots him again, Ted wakes up. He screams feeling scared. Zahra popped up. "What's wrong, babe?". She asks.

"I. I had a bad dream. A nightmare. That's all". He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Its okay, sweetie". She kissed his cheek. "Try to relax and breath slowly".

"It was scary. Hunter took you. He killed you and-"

"Baby, no one is going to hurt me. They won't even dare. Your safe. And I'm safe". She pecked his lips and smiled at him. She smiled at his girlfriend and she wrapped his arms around him.


	25. Chapter 25

Zahra lays in her bed crying. Bruises all over her body from her aunt beating her with a bat. She grasps her pillows and sobs into them.

_"I'm always going to be here for you, Zahra. I will never do what your father used to do". Her aunt spoke to her as she hugged Zahra. _

_"I love you. I'm proud of you". Her grandma said as she wrapped an arm around her. _

Zahra couldn't stop crying. She felt it. The betrayal from her own family.

All the control that Zahra can't think for herself. Can't speak for herself. Just say, "Yes. Say yes and take it, when we yell at you". That's what her aunt told her.

_"You're bitchy. Feisty. You have a huge attitude problem. What are you doing around us? We don't even want you here! That's why no one wants you around, Zahra". _

_"Your lazy! You don't want to work. You don't want to do anything, besides this stupid wrestling thing!". _

_ "You spend too much time by yourself. Close the internet tabs. Stop living inside your head. Don't be so impulsive and stubborn. Stop being in your room all the time. Go hang out with friends. Stop being so awkward and weird". _

_ "Why are wearing that?". _

_ "Your full of shit. You're not bisexual. You're just confused. There's no way you like both men and woman. That's not normal. Love is supposed to be between a man and a woman. Not...that! How would your mother feel if she, heard that from you? You don't know your mother at all!". _

_ "Why do you want to always hangout with me? That's so sad, go watch TV or something". _

_ "If you spent as much time studying, like you know your wrestlers, you'd pass your classes!". _

_ "You didn't pass 70% of your classes in college! Do you really think your gonna succeed as a wrestling Diva? Your a failure!". _

_ "Talk to me. Why are you always on your phone? What are you reading? Who are you talking to? Why are you so quiet sometimes? Your normal, you know that, right? Why can't you be normal?". _

_ "She's such an asshole!". _

_ "I stole all your money. I needed money". _

_ "Talking with you is like walking on egg shells. You're so sensitive. What happened to the Zahra, that loved to talk? Now you've become like...anti social". _

_ "You spend all your money on what? Tons of shit you don't need!". _

_ Hey, Zahra_

_ You did so poorly in school, you don't deserve any of the presents you got for your birthday. I had a dream and it frightened me. You smoked a bunch of shrooms and committed suicide afterwards. I woke up crying. I know I promised your mom to look after you, but I don't like who you are. You're this person that I can't stand. That makes me skin crawl negatively. _

Someone knocks on the door. "Hi, is Zahra here?". Randy asks.

Her aunt looks at him. "Yes. She's upstairs. And who are you?".

"I'm here to take her away from you".

"I'm sorry, your what?".

"You heard me. She told me everything. What you did to her. The horrible things that you say to her. She's coming with me". He demanded.

"No! She's staying here!". Her aunt gritted through her teeth.

"I doubt that. Guys, go get her".

They nodded and walked upstairs. Ted knocks on the door as Nikki waits with him.

"Who..wh-who is it?". She asks sniffing.

"It's me, Ted". She jumped off the bed and hugged him as soon as she opened the door. Zahra hugged Nikki tightly too. "Did you pack your things?". He asks.

"Yeah". She says quietly.

"OW!". Zahra whimpered.

"Who gave you those bruises? Did she..."

Zahra started to cry as she nodded.

"That bitch!". She muttered angrily. "Don't worry honey. I'm not mad at you. It's your mother I'm angry with". She kissed Zahra's cheek.

Nikki kissed her forehead. "It's alright, sweetie. She won't be doing this to you, any more. They won't treat you like this anymore". Nikki held out her hand as Zahra held it. Ted grabbed her bags as they walked downstairs.

"Zahra, you're not leaving this house!". Her aunt snarled.

"Yes, she is! She's leaving with us, and that's final Do you understand that, bitch?! DO YOU FEEL LIKE A FOOL NOW, BITCH?". Nikki snapped.

Zahra's aunt looked at Nikki but didn't say anything back. She watched as Zahra left with her friends. Zahra patted Randy on the back. "Thank you, guys". She whispered as she smiled.

Randy put his hand on her head and kissed it. "Your safe with us". He smiled at her.

"We already talked to Paul. You'll be alternating between me, Nikki, and Randy. We'll all protect you". Ted said.

Zahra never looked back as she cuddled herself between Ted and Nikki.

From John: How is she?. :/

From Nikki: A mess. But she has us. She'll be happy when she sees you. Aw, she's so cute when she's asleep! :) Hehe

John smiled. 'Welcome home, Zahra'. He thought to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: What pairing do you want? Zahta/Randy? More of Zahra/Ted? Zahra/Nikki Bella? Zahra/ Ambrose? Zahra/Rollins? Zahra/Reigns? Zahra/AJ? Zahra/Paige? You decide! :D

"I-I can't do this anymore, Randy!". Zahra said scared.

"Why not? I love you. You love me. Don't you remember that? Don't do you remember what we talked about last night?". He asked trying to reason with her. Hoping that she would stay with him.

"I know. I remember, Randy. I'm not an idiot". She said irritated.

" Never said you were". He mumbled.

Randy tried to cup her face with his hands and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I'm leaving you, Randy". Zahra frowned.

"No! You can't! Zahra-"

"Randall Keith Orton I don't want to hear it! Look at you! Do you know how many nights I worry that you won't make it alive? Do you know how many nights I cry because I'm afraid that I'll see your dead body on the news? Too many! You chose to be involved in this gang. You chose carry drug packages and get involved with violence. I'm sorry, Randy. But I want something better for my life!". She yelled as her eyes started to water.

"Zahra, I don't know what you want me to say. What do you want me to do?". His face soften when he sees the ring he put on her left finger.

"I want you to take what you got from them, after you leave".

"I can't". He said softly.

"My parents were right. You're a no good son of a bitch!". She slapped him and walked away.

"Zahra, wait!". He yelled.

"WHAT?!". She shouted at him.

Randy really wanted to say how he feels about her, and giving her a better life. He couldn't come up with the words. It was like a silent film. No words. He just stared into her eyes. He _wants_ to take them out of the most ghetto place in Chicago. He _wants _to marry her. He _wants_ to be the only father of her child when they decide to have one.

Randy gently held her shoulders and said, "If you want to leave, then go. I don't need you".

She started to cry and nodded. "Go to hell, you bastard!".

Zahra sat on the couch and talked to her parents.

"You guys...Randy is just...We're not together". She said sadly.

Her parents looked at her sadly.

"Are you guys happy that I'm through with him?". She asked.

"Yes and no. I'm not happy because my daughter is sad". Her mom said. She put her hand on Zahra's back.

Her dad sighed. "We only want what's best for you. We don't want to make you feel bad, for loving who you love. We don't want to ruin your life. We're not your aunts and uncles. We just want you to be happy with who you end up with, and we love you, Zahra".

"Yeah. Thanks. I love you too".

She walked upstairs and as soon as she opened the door to her bedroom, Ted said, "Surprise!".

"AHH!". She screamed.

"Sorry". He said laughing.

"You fucking asshole!". She punched him on his arm.

"Ow! Ow! I said I'm sorry!".

"Why are you in my room? When you get up here?".

"Not too long ago. I wanted to see you. And-"

"I just one thing to say. I want to make this right with you. I should have never gotten involved with that dirt ball. You were trying to protect me,and I was too stubborn to admit it. I'm sorry. And I love you".

Ted smiled at her and kissed her. "It's okay".

*Minutes later*

The bed frame starting pounding the wall in Zahra's room.

"Zahra!". Ted moaned out.

"Oh, Ted! Uh, fuck! Uh!". She moaned as she rode him.

Her parents lied in bed trying to sleep.

** Randy was shot a day later by another rival gang member. A year later Zahra married Ted. **

Ted walked behind and hugged Zahra from her waist. "Hey, beautiful".

She smiled. "Hey, cutie pie". She turned around and hugged him.


	27. Chapter 27

Zahra has a heart to heart with Nikki Bella

"I just don't know what to do". Nikki said frowning.

"John?". Zahra asked.

Nikki nodded and bit her lip. "I mean I been with him for three years. I figured by now he'll propose to me, you know?".

"He was married once before. And so were you. Trust me, sweetie, I'm not trying to beat you and him up. All I'm saying is sometimes it's best if some people don't get married, the second time around".

"What do you mean?".

"Marriage can end in a messy divorce. And that gets expensive. Maybe it's not so bad if you and him just stay like you are now. Living together with no ring. I know his marriage to his high school sweetheart ended in a disaster. And yours didn't go nowhere. Just think about it. What would that do to your family and friends, if you guys did get married then divorced. What if you guys had a kid. and he/she will get caught up in the middle. It will just ruin everything that you and him have built".

"I see what your saying. I love him a lot. He's everything I want in a man. I just don't want to regret anything down the road. I want to be a mother someday".

"I know. But with you and John on the road over 300 days a year...It's going to be very hard to raise a kid. You can always adopt but it will be just as hard".

Nikki sighed. "What should I do?".

"Stop pressuring him to have things he clearly doesn't want". Zahra said bluntly.

"Excuse me?! I come to have a talk with you and-"

"Nikki, hush! I wasn't done talking! You pressuring him will push him away. John is his own man. When he feels completely ready for something, I'm sure he'll tell you. But you gotta...You know, just relax yourself. And who knows. Maybe he'll surprise you. Never know".

"Yeah, your right. Sorry I snapped at you".

"Don't worry about it. You know I'm always here for you, girl". Zahra smiled.

"Why couldn't you be my sister?". Nikki asked as she smiled.

Zahra laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: This is a small snippet. :)

Ted: What do you think these things are?.

Zahra: Where?.

Ted: On these rocks.

Zahra: I don't know. But they're creepy.

**Sixteen years ago, the entire horror movie genre changed when our worst nightmare came true. And this year, this time...It's only the beginning. **

Heather: _JOOOOOOOSH!. _

Stephen: _WATCH THE GOT DAMN TAPES. i DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT SHIT. It's fucking bullshit!. _

Jeff: _That wasn't me. It didn't even happen like that. _

(Whimpers) Zahra: Ted?.

(Zahra turns around). Zahra: AH!.

**Blair witch 3: Blood Turn**


	29. Chapter 29

Zahra confronts Jamie Noble and his wife, Eve Marie

Zahra stands on the stage.

Zahra: Welcome to the show. My guest today is Eve. Eve i been told you lost custody of your children, and you want them back. How did you lose custody of your children?.

Eve: My dumb ass husband decided to put them in a house where he thought they were safe, but they weren't. The house was nasty. It really was. There was crap all over the floor. Cat shit. Dog shit everywhere.

Zahra: And this is your husband?.

Eve: Yes.

Zahra: And you two are separated?.

Eve: Yes. My oldest son was a year and a half at that time. And my youngest was three or four months.

Zahra: On the date of 12-24-06 the kids were living in horrible conditions. The stench was unbearable. Both children had lice. The three or four month old was drinking kool-aid and not formula from the bottle. The baby is extremely underweight. The oldest child was taken to the hospital and had swallowed a piece of glass. They're major concerns for the children, with the people they were left with.

Eve: I been trying to get a job. Create a stable environment for my children. And I been remodeling the house.

Zahra: On this report here, it's said that you haven't seen your kids in almost a year.

eve: I have no vehicle to get back and fourth.

Zahra: Wow. You can't see your kids, because you have no vehicle to go back and fourth and you haven't seen them in almost a year.

Eve: I know that's horrible and I know how that sounds. I know that's sad.

Zahra: It's sad that the mother won't see her children and got off her...fast ass!.

Eve: Fat ass?.

The crowd clapped for Zahra.

Eve: I know I'm big. I do stuff for my kids.

Zahra: Really? Like what?.

Eve: I send them things. I call them everyday and let them know there mother is still here and-

Zahra: I've had enough. Stand your ass up!.

Eve stands up.

Zahra: What kind of reason do you have, that you don't see your kids. Why?.

Eve: My husband. He won't let me see them! I already said I have no way of seeing them!.

Zahra: Then get a job. Use your damn legs and walk to go see them! Get someone to give you a ride. take a bus. Ride a bike. Why are you bringing kids into the world, if you can't take care of them?.

Eve: it's my husband's fault!.

Zahra: Why don't you have your children? They want there mommy!.

Eve: I been trying to find out!

Zahra: From who?.

Eve: Social services. But they said they can't release any information to me. It's all in the documents and stuff.

Zahra:Your kids...They weight 6.9 pounds. Normal weight for a child for three months, is 12.5 pounds. Your kid is 6.2 pounds. That's almost half.

Eve: Last time I checked, my sister told me my three month old weighed 15 pounds.

Zahra; You wanna dice ounces? Your three month old is supposed to weigh 23 pounds right now. Six pounds underweight. Why do you want your kids back?.

Eve: I know they'll be safe, with me.

Zahra: You also left your kids with a sex offender. The sex offender is a better parent than you. Imagine that. He called your husband and said to go get his kid. You knew he was a sex offender. You let your kids stay with a sex offender. You say you didn't know he was. I'm gonna ask you, why don't you have your kids?! Why didn't they give your kids to you?!.

Eve: Good question, i'd love to know!.

Zahra: when are you going to find out?!. Rehab is helping you fix your house, right?.

Eve: yes.

Zahra: They won't give you money to see your children? Rehab; This house is for your kids right?.

eve: It's not just for my kids.

Zahra: But it's for your kids right?.

Eve: It's not just for my kids, either!.

Zahra: But it's for kids and you too, RIGHT?.

Eve: Yes!.

Zahra: Then use some of that money, and go see your children!.

Eve walks off stage and sits down. She starts crying.

Zahra: OH! Running away! That's why your kids don't know where you are, you keep running!. Take some responsibility!

Eve: Get me out of this place now! I wanna go home! Get the fucking camera out of my face!.

Eve starts crying and sobbing.

Zahra walks back onstage.

Zahra: Someone's upset. You know, I wish she'd show this kind of passion, to get her kids back!.

The crowd clapped.

Zahra: Let's meet the man she puts all the blame on, her husband, let's meet Jamie.

Jamie walks on stage.

Zahra: Hi you doin'?.

jamie: I'm pissed off!.

Zahra: Me too!. Your still married to her, right?.

Jamie: Unfortunately.

Zahra: she's screaming and showing all this emotion. How do you, as a father, leave your kids in a house with such a bad smell?.

Jamie: I was re modeling-"

Zahra: You know what? I don't wanna hear anything about the house! How do let your children-

Jamie: It's all I had! i did everything I could to take care of my kids! I fucking worked 16 hours a day!. I didn't have time to clean!.

Zahra: So you couldn't clean your house?! I'm gonna yell at you because I'm PISSED OFF! I hope you're not a coward like your wife, and runs off stage and screams, 'Get the camera out of my face!'. So you'll stand there, and take whatever you got coming to you! Are you fucking serious? What kind of parents don't take care of there kids?.

Jamie: I don't care! Opinions is like shit in an asshole, everybody's got one!.

Zahra: I don't wanna hear, 3rd grade playground sayings!

Jamie: I made a mistake. I should have been watching my kids when I should have-"

Zahra: How is that a mistake?! How?! You don't give a damn about your kids! I'm a piece of crap father! That's what I wanna hear! Do you shit on the floor?.

Jamie: No, I don't. They did have lice, when I went to pick up my son from that child molester!.

Zahra: Why didn't you pick up that dog crap? And get the lice of there hair? Two dumb ass parents, and you know who has to suffer? The children!. Your a grown man. You know what you're supposed to do. Work. Clean the house. Pick up the dog crap off the floor! Get the lice out of there hair! You wanna blame her, and that FAT ASS wants to blame you! They haven't seen there mother for a year. Your sister is taking care if them.

Jamie: Because I asked her too. I asked her to go to social services and get them.

Zahra: Will you take my kids? Will you care for them?.

Jamie: No, because right now, I'm not in a position where I can.

Zahra: what kind of question is, 'Will you take care of my kids?' You are in a position to raise your kids. You had a job. You were working 16 hours. You were making plenty of money, to have a clean place. Your a capable young man. You can bend over. I see you have two hands attached at the end of your arms. And You did nothing! You let two children crawl around in filth. Your babies...Are crawling around in dog crap. WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. Pick it up? Why didn't you bend over, and pick the dog shit up, and throw it away, or flush it down the toilet! Why did you let your kids roll around in it? And I don't wanna hear, 'I don't know!' I want an answer!.

Jamie: I didn't have anything to do it with at the time, my kids weren't even there!.

Zahra: Are you...out of your mind?! Are you out of your mind?! You didn't have anything to do wit with-what are your hands?! You let two kids roll around in dog crap, why? Because you're afraid to pick it up with your bare hands! You didn't wanna get dirty?! Tell me the truth why you did it!.

A few of the audience members giggled.

Jame: I already told you!.

Zahra: You haven't told me nothin'! I will make you stand here all night, until tomorrow, until you gave me, an answer!.

The crowd cheered.

Jamie; I don't care!.

Zahra: You don't care about your kids?.

Jamie: Make me stand here all day, I don't give a DAMN what you think! I was there! You wasn't!.

Zahra: Then why did you allow it to happen? Why didn't you pick up that dog crap? Your kids ate dog crap. You let them eat dog crap.

Jamie: My kids have never ate dog crap!.

Zahra: When your children were crawling on the floor, you children wasn't walking?.

Jamie: No! It was 19 months-"

Zahra: it was 9 months old! 9 months old!.

Jamie: It was always in my arms!.

Zahra: They never start walking til the night they are always in your arms. Were they in your arms, when you were working those 16 hour shifts?

Jamie: He was in my arms! I had them in my arms! I wouldn't put them down!

Zahra: Stop lying to me! STOP LYING!.

Jamie: THINK WHAT YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE!.

Zahra: You had them on the ground! And you still won't give a reason why-"

Jamie: Not when they don't know how to crawl! When he-when he was that age, he didn't know how to crawl!.

Zahra: Wow. You're as bad as your wife.

Jamie: i don't really give a damn about that stupid whore! I don't care what you think either!.

Zahra: That stupid whore, you brought these kids into the world with. Your making real good decisions for yourself.

Jamie: It was the worst thing I ever done, I know it!.

Zahra: You can stand up here, and say your carried your kids all day long, and say whatever bullshit you want, what were you doing carrying your kids the whole time, you should've been lying down, getting some sleep right? Why do you keep lying for?!. they were in your arms the whole time. Never on the floor. Imagine that. Is that what really happened?.

Jamie: Yes, it is! And I don't care what you think! I don't! You mine as well save it, I don't give a-"

Zahra: I'm not saving it! I'm gonna give to you-"

Jamie: I don't care!.

Zahra: Yes, you do care!.

Jamie: No, I don't! I don't care what you think, AT ALL!.

Zahra: You, nor your wife have your kids! Where are your kids? what are you too busy doing, not raising your children? You working those 16 hour shifts? What are you too busy doing? Sleeping with...whores?.

Jamie: No!.

Zahra; Then what are you doing?.

Jamie; I'm trying to straighten my shit!

Zahra: Your trying to straighten your shit, huh?.

Jamie: I live where I can stay at the time! I don't have a job right now!

Zahra: Your baby lost 9 pounds in 10 days. It didn't have anything to eat. Your kids were eating dog crap.

Jamie; No, they weren't!.

Zahra: Wow. Kool-aid and dog shit. What a combination. Your baby lost 9 pounds in 10 days. It didn't have anything to eat. It was eating dog crap!.

Jamie: I had the baby for a week! ONE WEEK!.

Zahra: You gave your baby kool-aid instead of milk! What were you thinking?! I wanna know! Why? because kool-aid is a buck? And milk is a few dollars extra?.

Jamie: He was lactose and tolerant! It was formula! Not milk!

Zahra: IT WAS KOOL-AID.

Jamie: I. Don't. Care!.

Zahra: You weren't picking up your kids the whole time! That's whoreshit and you know it!

Jamie: Was you there?! Was you there?! No, you wasn't!.

Zahra: But those investigators were there! They said we gotta take these kids away from the mother, and we gotta take these kids away from the father! so they were there! They smelled! They saw it! right?! RIGHT!. Oh, do you wanna run?.

Jamie: No, I ain't gonna run! I'm not no punk! Say what you want, I don't care!.

Zahra: I'm gonna say it, and I'll say it all night long if i have to! _You_ only think about yourself! You're a selfish little shit head!.

Jamie: Your wrong!.

Zahra: You really thought about em!. Who here, can make a right decision? Really. Two thick skulls and you both got your kids taken away. Why are you here today? Why didn't you come on my show?.

Jamie: to tell my sister, I want my kids left with my sister. where I know they'll be safe.

Zahra: You want your kids left with your sister? Why don't you want your kids with _you_, daddy?.

Jamie: I would love to have my kids with me!.

Zahra: Then why are you bringing kids into the world? That's the problem if you can't take care of them, dumb ass!.

jamie: You have some advice? Give it to me!.

Zahra: Yeah, pick up that dog crap! YOU have them! YOU raise them!.

Jamie: I would!.

The crowd cheered and clapped for Zahra.

Zahra: it's to my understanding that, you have another kid by your ex girlfriend, Nikki Bella?.

Jamie: yeah. But she can't be here. But she's at work right now.

Zahra: And are you planning to take care of this one?.

Jamie: No.

Zahra: You're a piece of shit, you know that?.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

Zahra: Your brother, Ted is here.

Jamie: Yes.

Zahra: Let's bring him out.

Ted walks on stage.

Zahra: How are you?.

Ted: Pissed!.

Zahra: So am I.

Ted: My brother is very irresponsible. I'm working my ass off, so he can play video games all day. Eat. Shit. Jerk off, and have one night stands on my couch. Jamie, I love you. I do. But you need to stop having kids with these girls you bring to _my _place, every night. You're partying. Having kids. having sex. Living it up. Take care of nikki, dude. and I'm throwing you out of my apartment. It's not fair to nikki. Nor me.

jamie: I already made my decision.

Ted: Be accountable for once in your life. Otherwise your kids, will grow up to resent you, man.

Zahra: I wish more people were like you. Thank you for being on my show.

Ted walks off stage.

Zahra:Okay, so, we have Eve...the cow back on.

the crowd giggled.

Zahra: And we have you, jack ass.

the crowd laughed.

Zahra: You listen to me, and listen good. Don't bring kids into the world, you have no intentions of taking care of. This isn't a game. You better pick right, when picking a partner when you have kids. And this is Zahra's parenting tip of the day; You don't leave your kids with sex offenders. You don't leave your kids in houses that are much worse than crack houses. You take care of your kids. And I can only hope that you two morons, become sterile and don't have no more children. You guys can get the fuck out of my studio! good bye.

Zahra walked off the stage and the crowd clapped and booed eve and Jamie.

A/n: I don't own the steve wilkos show. I got this from an episode called, 'Steve cleans house'. I may not be word from word, but yeah. lol. Eve marie is really fat in this one. I'm a huge fan of the steve wilkos show. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Zahra and Dean play with the Ouija board

"Dean, pleeaaase!". Zahra begged her friend.

"No! Zahra, this...this thing is dangerous!". Dean countered.

"SO? That's the fun of it!".

"Zahra, no! Let's do something else, okay? We can play video games. Watch a movie. But we _cannot_ play with the ouija board".

"Why are you being such a cookie puss? You're Dean Ambrose; the lunatic fringe. And you're not supposed to be scared!".

Dean sighed and finally gave in. "Fine".

Zahra and Dean took out the ouija board. Ambrose googled how to use it. He shut his phone off and they began to ask it questions.

"What are you?". Dean asked.

It spelled, "Your worst fear". Then it say, "Good bye".

Dean laughed. "That's it?".

"Damn". Zahra muttered.

"What whore shit this stupid, fucking ouija board is! What a fucking-"

The candles blew out and one candle lit up again. Dean looked terrified at Zahra who had an evil grin and screamed in terror. Her face turned pitch black and her eyes were red. She smirked scarily while screaming. A couple of mirrors broke and she fainted.

Dean felt his heart beat so fast that he almost had a heart attack. "Never again".

"TOLD YOU, IT'S NOT A GAME". The board spelled. It said, "GOOD BYE".

Dean's breathing got heavy as the candles lit up again.


	31. Chapter 31

A/n: This will feature that Seth Rollins situation with is ex fiance and that NXT lady. In this one, Zahra gets cheated on and is friends with Leighla. (Leighla is beautiful by the way. :) If Seth cheated, fuck him. Fuck you, Seth. You had a beautiful fiance to come home to and you chose to fuck someone else. Your loss).

Revenge is a bitch.

1 new text message

From Schrieber: You were great, last night :) You wore me out hehehe. See you tonight. ;)

Zahra read the text and felt her heart drop. She re-read the text and started to cry. 7 years with him. 7 years of laughter. Fighting. Crying. Making love. Taking vacations. Road trips.

Seth got out of the shower with new clothes on his body. "Babe, you re-what's wrong?". He asked.

"YOU. Are a fucking liar! You fucking man whore, you lied to my fucking face you asshole!". Zahra screamed.

"Woah! What are you talking about?". He asked shocked.

"I saw that message that slut bag sent you! Why would you sleep with another woman? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? Who is she, Seth?".

"Look, it was a one time thing, okay? We were drunk and-"

"You're so full of shit! She's that bitch from NXT right? Same name as mine?".

Seth didn't respond. He had hoped his lie would work but all it did was backfire on him. He had no emotion in his eyes. He felt sorry on the outside but on the inside he didn't care. He got what he wanted last night. Good sex with another wrestling Diva. And tremendous head before cuddling.

*Flashback*

_"Talk to her, dude". Dean said trying to encourage his friend. _

_ "I don't know..."_

_ "Seth, come on. Look at her. She's beautiful. This may be your only chance. We don't go back to your hometown very often". Roman chimed in. _

_ Seth nodded slightly. "Alright". _

_ The waitress went to there table and took there order. "Are you guys ready?". _

_ "Yeah". Dean said. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries". _

_ "I'm next". Roman said. _

_ Zahra chuckled. _

_ Roman skimmed through trying to find what he wanted. "I'll take two pancakes. Two eggs. And bacon. And whole wheat toast". _

_ "I'll have chicken fingers with fries". Dean said. _

_ "Alright. I'll be back with your-"_

_ "Wait!" Seth spoke up. "I, uh...What time are you getting off of work?". He asked sheepishly. _

_ "Why? You planing to take me on a date bags?". _

_ Seth giggled. "Yes. I'd like to take you out". _

_ "Why? All you men are the same". _

_ "That's not true". Seth said. _

_ "I'm afraid so. It is". _

"Okay, what do i have to do to get you to go out with me?".

"I do't know. Figure it out".

"She got you there!". Roman said smiling.

"Shut it man". Seth muttered to Roman. "Let me prove it to you".

"How?". Zahra asked.

"Well, I'm a professional wrestler and...Let me just take you out. Pretty please? With hot fudge on top. And whipped cream. With ice cream".

Zahra smiled and giggled. "Fine. I get off in an hour".

Seth smiled. "I won't let you down. Promise".

*end of flash back*

"Zahra, I'm-"

"Just don't say anything, Seth. Get out of my face. Stay out of my life. Permanently. And take this stupid ring with you!". She took her engagement ring and threw it at Seth. He sighed and watched her walk away.

Zahra locked herself in her room and called her friend.

"Hello?". Leighla asked.

"H..ey". Zahra managed to choke out fighting back her tears.

"Zahra, what's the matter? Are you okay?". She asked concerned.

"No". She whispered. "Seth cheated on me".

Leighla frowned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Do you want me to come get you after work?".

"Please".

"Sure thing. Ice cream and a horror movie?".

"No. I want revenge on that cheating scum bag".

Leighla smiled. "I know just the thing".

"Tonight is a karoke thing we do in WWE during Christmas. And we want you to perform the song, 'Forgive &amp; forget'. You see, her now ex fiance cheated on her. And she wants to let him know what's up".

"I'm sorry to hear that". He said sadly.

"It's okay". Zahra said in a low tone voice.

"Don't worry. We'll perform the song". Dryden said.

Zahra gave a small smile to Leighla.

"Okay, now performing...Alien Ant Farm!". JoJo announced.

The beat started playing.

Zahra went on stage with them and started to sing with the lead singer, Dryden Mitchell.

We always seem to fit like a tight dress

You were beautiful, I was obsessed

Occupy my time just to get through

And try and figure out how to get you

Acoustic guitar just for you in the car

Walks in the park had you home before dark

Poetry readings and dinner proceedings

You showed me something those days they meant nothing

[CHORUS]

What the hell am I supposed to do?

I can't forgive and forget you [x2]

What the hell am I supposed to do

I thought I'd forgive you

But now I forget you

I always showed you off like a prom queen

You were Norma Jean I was James Dean

Sitting thinking in my bedroom

So here's a few things that I went through:

Romantic movies, and money, and jewelry

Vacations and flowers on special occassions

Purses and lockets paid out of my pocket

Diamonds and dresses,

F*ck, you're expensive!

Zahra blew a kiss to Seth. she grabbed Seth by his shirt and shoved him back in his chair and flipped the girl he had on his arm.

[CHORUS]

What the hell am I supposed to do

I can't forgive and forget you [x2]

If you were in my shoes what would you do?

I thought I'd forgive you, but now I forget you

[BRIDGE]

I can't forgive,

I can't forget

I can't forgive

And I can't forget

YOU

You reached down in my chest and grabbed my soul

How could I forget?

[2nd CHORUS]

I can't forgive

I can't forget

Everyone cheered. She stood in front of the microphone and said. "Seth, I forgive you. But I'll never forget you. Have fun with that skeleton looking ho".

The crowd clapped for Zahra as she walked off the stage and shook Dryden's hand.


	32. Chapter 32

A/n: Finn Balor as deadpool and Jared Leto's joker as the joker. I don't own anything that has to do with superheroes.

"SHHHHHHH". He whispered. "Don't cry, sweetie".

Zahra was tied to a chair. She couldn't contain herself from crying. No one can hear here since her mouth had duct tape over it. Her hands were tied behind her back. "I am sick of your games". He said. "All these years with you, and you fucking betray me, you fucking CUNT!". He slapped Zahra as he screamed.

The man walks away and grabs places two items on a small desk; A pair of pliers. And a chainsaw.

"I love you, Zahra. So fucking much. That it will hurt me, as much as it hurts you, that I have to do this". He cups her face with his hand and grabs the pliers. "Oh, I'm not gonna do much harm to ya, toots. I'm just going to hurt you. Finger by finger...Limb by limb...And bone by bone". He snarled.

He grinned at her. Zahra's hands were also tied to the arms of the chair. The Joker placed the pliers between Zahra's pinky finger. "This little piggy...Went to the market". He squeezed it as tight as he could letting the blood fall out. Finally he had chopped the finger off after shaking the pliers aggressively.

"This little piggy...Went to the store". He used the chainsaw to chop off the rest of her fingers with blood all over his clothes.

He went to her other hand. "And this little piggy...Went _all the way-who are you?". He asks the man in the red suit. _

"I'm deadpool, bitch!". He snapped.

The Joker looked at the hero amused. "Ah. Very well. Deadpool, after I'm done with you...I'm not just going to hurt you and your slut of a girlfriend. I'm going to kill you both. Right after I hurt you both. Really...really...bad". The Joker gave an evil smile to deadpool.

"In that case...Let's fight shit bird!".

"I love a good fight!". The Joker beamed.

Deadpool speared him to the ground and threw tons of punches at the joker's face. He elbowed the joker's nose and got off him. The joker tried to punch him but deadpool ducked and jumped. He kicked The Joker in the face. The Joker fell and hit the wall hard. Deadpool jumped off the desk and hit The Joker in the face again. Deadpool lifted The Joker and threw him right on the back of his neck.

He untied Zahra. "You okay?". He asked.

She nodded. "Thank you!". She cried out.

"No problem. Let's"

"BEHIND YOU!". Zahra screamed.

"DON'T LOOK!". Deadpool grabbed the chainsaw and cut The Joker in half.

"Let's get you home". He said.


	33. Chapter 33

A/n: AJ Styles at Bruce/Batman. Zahra as Harley Quinn. Steve Wilkos as himself.

"Hey, puddin'! What do ya say, ya let me out ma cage, yeah?". Harley quinn said.

"No can do". Batman said.

"Aw! Why not?". She pouted.

"Because you will be going to an assylum. You will be going away for a very, very long time". Bruce said sternly.

"Fucking hell! That's not f air!". She stomped her foot on the ground. Harley crossed her arms over her chest, and stuck out her lip.

"EW! Don't do that, Harley".

"Well, WHAT I'm s'posed ta do?! Rot in here?". She argued loudly.

"Yeah". He said coldly.

"I hate you, bats!". She screamed angrily. She sat on the bed with her hands on her lap.

"It'll be good for you. You'll see".

Harley sighed loudly. "Can I go back on stage at least?". She asked.

"If you behave, yes". He told her.

"EEEEEK!". She squealed.

"Will you be relaxed?". He asked.

"Yes, I will. I PROMISE!". She said jumping up and down.

"If you act like an animal, I will put you back in the cage. Now come on. If you're innocent, you will b ein the witness protection program. Away from Bane and The Joker".

"I PROMISE, I will do my best to be a good girl!".

Bruce nodded. He guided her back on stage.

"Are you okay now?". Steve asks.

"Yes sir".

"Good. I have the results in my hands. We will see if you're guilty of killing Poison Ivy".

"Wait! I WANNA READ THEM!". She screamed loudly.

Steve Wilkos gave her a weird look. "Okay...Read them".

"IT states here that Harley Quinn...HAS TOLD THE TRUTH! IN YOUR FACE STEVE POTATO HEAD WILKOS!". She shouted happily. She put the paper into a ball and threw it at him. "HA". She pointed at him. "I told you I was!".

"Okay, okay. I was wrong. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Harley". He admitted. Steve had to swallow his pride and shove his ego out of the way.

" , you said you're sorry?! WOW! That's a surprise!". She instigated.

He exhaled. "OH, just accept my damn apology!". He snapped at her.

"Okkaaayyyyyy!". She yelled.


	34. Chapter 34

A/n: Zahra on total Divas. She addressees the whole elephant in the room, with the other divas and Eva Marie. Tell me your opinion Eva and the divas. :)

"I fucking _hate_ Eva Marie!". Nikki sat down with a plate of food.

"What did she do?". Zahra asked.

"She lied to us about going to train, in NXT. That bitch has her own trainer!". Brie said shaking her head.

"And let's not forget, that instagram picture quote; The sheep and lions or whatever". Alicia said. Rolling her eyes.

Zahra cleared her throat. "I don't have the energy to yell over anyone. or to argue with anyone. So I will explain both sides. I get it. You all are pissed off. Eva tried to short cut her way to the top. Lied not once. But twice. And she thinks she's oh-so-perfect. And now she's realizing that she needs to put in the work. Who cares if she has her own trainer. She looks great in the training sessions. she has a couple things to work on, but she looks good in her matches. You all worked your asses off, to have the title. And carry the divas division in a huge way. If WWE gave me or any of you ladies the opportunities that they're giving Eva...You'd take it in a heart beat! I know you would. And I would too. WWE is supposed to be a family. We're supposed to use logic. Smarts. And talking out our problems. You ladies are not doing that. You're not using smarts. You're angry at someone when you should channel that into upgrading the divas division even further. You ladies are yelling. Show **all ****_this emotion. _**If you constantly get pissed off about Eva, you will never be truly happy. So...Just chill out. And be smart about this whole situation with Eva".

They all nodded.

"You're right". Nikki said.

"So true". Paige said.

"We should apologize?". Brie said.

"That'd be wise. You're not an animal. You have common sense". Zahra said.

Brie rolled her eyes. "Whatever". She mumbled.

Zahra shook her head at Brie. She got up to hangout with Renee. "Just think about what I said".


	35. Chapter 35

"This will be a worldwide event. "It has been an honor being your president. So, so long. And may god help us all". President John Kerry said. The white house began to shake as everyone screamed. The streets opened up causing an earthquake and tsunamis formed as high at 10 feet tall, crashing into the buildings. Tornadoes began forming and wild fires started to spread throughout every neighborhood in California.

Everyone hears a loud roar and sees UFOs flying in the air.

"AHHHHHHH!". Everyone is screaming for there lives.

Dinosaurs have crashed through Hollywood eating every celebrity. And everyone in site.

Fire started to burn holes through the street. People and children and dogs started to fall through.

"AJ! HELP!". Zahra yelled for her boyfriend.

"GRAB MY HAND!". AJ Styles yelled.

Another huge roar and a hand started to form.

"JUST DO IT! GRAB MY HAND, ZAHRA!". He screamed trying to get a hold of her.

"NO! NO!". She screamed terrified.

She reached his hand, and before this world ended completely...

AJ said, "Zahra. I love you!".

She kissed him and cried out, "I love you-"

And the world ends.

Aliens come out of there UFO's staring blankly.


	36. Chapter 36

AJ Styles' face lit up when he saw her. "Zahra?!".

"AJ! Hey!". She smiled big at him.

"Good to see you, baby girl. How you been since leaving from WWE?". He asks.

"Better. A lot happier. I was offered a huge contract with a lot more money by New japan Pro Wrestling. So...Here I am!". She beamed.

"Nice! Hey, can we talk?". He asks.

"Yeah. What about? Am I in trouble? I didn't do it!". She said raising her hands up.

AJ styles laughed. "No! About...About us".

"What about us?". She asked.

"The way things ended last time between us".

"Oh". She said sadly.

"I know I fucked up. I know you gave me too many chances. And I know I shouldn't ask for another one. But I want one last chance. I became a complete asshole. And insensitive to your feelings. And I'm sorry. I was just going through a lot back then".

"You _say _that John Cena **never **loved me". She frowned.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just got jealous. I want to be with you. And...Someday marry you".

"I missed you, AJ. I have. So let me show you how much I missed you". She winked at him.

*3 hours later*

"What the fuck!". AJ Styles moaned out. "Where'd you learn how to fuck me like that?".

"I read a lot about what men love during sex and sexual fantasies. And watch a lot of porn". She said giggling.

AJ Styles laughed. "what do you say, next year we get married".

"You really want to?!". Zahra cooed.

"More than anything". He said smiling at her.

Zahra nodded and kiss her boyfriend.


	37. Chapter 37

A/n: Zahra as Harley Quinn and Kenny Omega as Captain Boomerang.

"I don't see what I have to stand, and your allowed to sit!". Captain Boomerang yelled to Steve Wilkos.

"Because this is _my _Stage! You beat your girlfriend so you don't get to be comfortable, on **my** stage!"

"Let's bring out Harley". Steve says.

Harley walks out on the stage, pissed off. "This is fucking bullshit, he's never-"

"HEY! Don't be swearing on my stage!". Steve yells as he gets in Harley's face.

"I can SWEAR IF I WANT, STEEEVEEEE!". Harley shouted at him.

"I know your test results". Steve says looking like he wants to eat Harley.

"SO?". Harley says with an attitude.

"You're okay with him beating you?". Steve asks Harley.

"Well...Yeah". Harley says as she shrugged.

"So you love it when Kenny Omega hits you? Chokes you? Cuffs you to his bed?".

"Steve-y, how many ways you want me to asnswa tha question?". She says.

"You've been e brat ever since you cam eon my show! Remember that".

"Harley mocks him. I wanna fight you!". She yells as she balls up her fists.

"You wanna fight me?!". Steve laughs at her.

"YES. I do!". Harley says.

Steve laughs again. "And-and what would YOU do?". He asks provoking Harley.

Harley shoved Steve.

Steve ran after Harley and pinned her against the wall. "Don't put your hands on me!". He shouts.

"GET OUT OF MA FACE, MISTAH STEVE!".

"Don't like a clown on my stage!".

"WASH YA TEETH, IT SMELLS LIKE YA WIFE'S PUSSAY!".

"Listen to me! CALM...DOWN!". Steve Wilkos.

"I'M CALM!". Harley screamed in his face.

Steve let go of her. "Your pushing your luck, little lady". Steve warned her.

Harley stuck her tongue out at him.

When Steve read the results of Kenny cheated on her, Kenny rips the bottom of the chair. He throws it ho Harley, who stabs him with it, and kills Steve instantly.

"Can we go bail Mistah J out of jail?". Harley asks Captain Boomerang.

"Sure". He says.


	38. Chapter 38

A/n: If anyone got any more requests, send em my way! :D

*While filming total divas* "I don't know what her problem is!". Alicia got so pissed off at Paige. Alicia and Paige fighting outside of the car, didn't make Zahra's headache any better. And it Made AJ styles uncomfortable.

"Try talking to her". Zahra said calmly.

"I don't wanna!". Alicia yelled.

"Talk to me, when your not mad anymore. I gotta go, girl". Zahra said.

*Later that day*

"I'm sorry I'm being a bitch. I still love Wade". Alicia said as she started crying.

"I can imagine. 4 years is no joke. Talk to Wade. Go! You never know, if you don't try". Zahra said encouraging Alicia.

"I will. Tonight. I'm gonna buy condoms just in case". Alicia said laughing.

Zahra smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"We know what they're gonna possibly do, tonight. But what are we gonna do?". AJ Styles asked.

"We can do whatever want". Zahra placed her hands on his chest and kissed her boyfriend.

*After filming total divas*

*In the hotel room*

Zahra threw a pair of sox at AJ. "Take that!".

They had built a fort of there own, having a sox war.

"You have no ammo against me, little one!". AJ styles yelled in a british-like accent. He threw two pairs of sox at Zahra.

This is going to be some sox war!


End file.
